The Book of Minecraftia : The Adventure Begins
by TheEnd1192MC
Summary: Who am I? Well, if you say that falling a lethal fall and wake up in another world, meeting total strangers and teaming up against a god is normal, it's safe to say I'm your average teenager. It's a bit complicated, eh? Let me tell you a story... (Rated T for mild violence and language, OCs are accepted)
1. Chapter 1: A Whole New World

**Yo, wassup, TheEnd1192 here. I decided to rewrite the whole story. It still uses the same storyline (but with some twists!), a new writing style and new characters as well. Well, I changed the name and appearance of the all characters and now will include Skylox! Btw, I'm accepting OCs now! If you want your OC to be included in this story, PM me (as some people say putting them in review section count as "Interactive story" which is against the rules). So yeah, this is the first chapter of the story, hope you enjoyed it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft, Mojang does (or maybe Microsoft?). Now, to the story!**

* * *

**{Prologue}**

* * *

[Ash's P.O.V]

Hi, wassup. My name's Ash. I'm just a regular 15 teenager with academic craps, girls problems, family stuffs blah, blah, blah. It was a regular day, except that I have a school assignment that's nearly impossible to be done in a day. Fortunately, the assignment was to be done in pairs. I was paired with Fealy , a friend I known well.

We was in a shopping centre, looking for some tools and material for our task. We was taking the lift, just two of us were taking that lift. Everything went nicely smooth, until the lift started to shook a few times, and few moments later, both of us were thrown to the ground. The lift's shaft failed, causing the lift's cable to snap, forcing us to say hi to the ground at high speed, free falling from 4th floor all the way to ground level. We were panicking, not even able to say a prayer.. In seconds, we hit the ground, hard with an overwhelming banging sound.

I was still conscious, and was able to witness what was probably my end. I saw the lift completely deformed, blood splattered nearly everywhere, Fealy beside me lying unconscious. I heard my own breathing, and sound of people trying to open the lift's door... Soon, I blacked out...

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Whole New World**

* * *

[Fealy's P.O.V]

I immediately blacked out after the impact. It was like, I'm done, I'm dead. I was proven wrong though. I woke up somewhere I'm not familiar with, head's spinning. I looked around the unfamiliar environment for a while and asked myself, "Where am I?"

I stood up and took a better look around. Something was not right. Everything is linear... and very blocky. I looked at my hand and immediately screamed in horror

"What is this?! What happened to my hand?" I said as I saw my hand. It was also blocky, like the whole thing around me. With nothing but my clothes, I walked aimlessly. No goals, no thought, no destination, I just ventured this weird place. After few minutes of walking, I stumbled across a figure, lying unconscious on the grass covered surface. His cube face have some bruises on it. His eyes were closed, indication he was unconscious. I gasped as I realized who it was.

It was Ash.

I rushed to him, trying to wake him up. "Hey, Ash, wake up. Please wake up, for me", I mumbled as I shook his body. He started to move, and slowly opened his eyes. His dark brown eyes examined the environment around him.

[Ash's P.O.V]

I was in somewhere. Somewhere really... blocky. I looked at the trees, mountains, and all critters around me, they were made out of blocks. A figure beside me was also formed out of blocks. It wore a white shoes, a dark blue jeans and an ocean blue t-shirt. Her blocky hazel eyes stared at me, looking worried.

"Oh, Fealy. Everything's so blocky, I think I'm hallucinating" I said as I stood on the grass carpet.

"No, you're not hallucinating. It is for real, things getting very blocky around here" she said with a serious face on.

"Oww, come on, Fealy. Stop bullshit around and help me" I replied. She looks annoyed and scared at the same time

"First of all, I'm not gonna let you down. Second, I'm not telling you bullshit". She held her cubic hand out and helped me got up. I brushed dirts of my clothes and quickly asked her what she was talking about

"What do you mean, you're not telling bullshit?" I asked her, looking like a dumb. She sighed, trying to tell me what was going on.

"Look at your surroundings, look at yourself, then tell me" she replied, with some annoyance in her voice. I did what she told me. I looked around my surroundings better, and was surprised by the view. I realized it was real, it wasn't my hallucination. It was for REAL.

I ran to the nearest body of water, Fealy hurrying behind me. I looked at my reflection on water's surface, Fealy joined me soon after that. I was made of blocks. My white hoodie curved perfectly to my cubistic body, so did my black jeans I wore before, black-white sneakers wrapped around my blocky feet. My dark brown eyes was made out of pixels, so did my other facial feature. That was... creepy

"Bullshit! This is impossible!" I raged, punching a nearby tree.

"This is not our world, it's... Damn, this is just impossible".

Fealy came over to me to calm me down. She held my shoulder, her gaze was soft and warm, as usual.

"We'll get outta here, we'll find a way out" she uttered. I nodded and took deep breaths, controlling myself.

"Come on, if we wanna survive in Minecraft we should get some supplies and a shelter first. Let's go now" I spoke to her, no anger in my voice

She looked confused and I heard her mumbled about something. I didn't care enough about that. First thing I was looking for was a shelter. We need someplace to live, to cover ourselves from sun and rain, and of course, to hide us from baddies that want to eat my face.

After few minutes of walking, Fealy decided to break the ice between us.

"So, Minecraft... You have beat one of these before right?" She asked me.

"Beat this game? Not even once", I smirked at her as I said that

She looked confused and yelled at me "Wait, you have played this game for about 2 years and you haven't defeated this game yet?!". I smiled at her, she's kinda cute in that kind of expression.

"Nope, but I'm into PvP, so trust me, I'm good", I calmly answered her. She let out a small sigh.

"So, what's we're looking for? We have walked for a while, you know", her hazel eyes stared at me once again.

I scanned at my surrounding and answered her, "Shelter, of any kind. A cave, a big tree, you name it", I smirked confidently at her

"Well, will that one over there work?", she pointed at a small cave opening on a mountain. I put my hood on and smiled confidently. I thought this part will be very time consuming.

"Good job, Fealy. You just increased our change of surviving significantly. Let's check that out", I said casually. I went first, Fealy followed behind me. It was a good place for first nights.

"A dry, small cave. This is perfect. Great job, Fealy", I praised her for the perfectly ideal shelter.

"It's dark around here, don't you think?" She asked for my opinion.

"I know. Okay, I'll look for something flammable. Meanwhile, search for fire starters. You got it?" I uttered.

"Got it", a simple reply came out from her mouth

"Okay, see ya' and be careful!", I told her just before I went to look for something to burn.

"Be careful!", she yelled just before I entered the forest.

It was nearly sunset. I knew I have to be fast so I hastened my steps I took everything wooden in my sight. Dried barks, sticks, twigs, you name them. I also plucked some apples off trees while I was looking for those things. After I thought I have enough, I headed back to the cave on the mountain.

"Hello? I'm back", I said in loud voice, it echoes through the cave.

"Hi, you got them?", a soft, warm, cute and welcoming voice replied

"Yeah, got these things, should be enough for this night", I dropped the woods I brought. "You have something to light them up?"

She showed me two pieces of rough flints, and said "I found these, they sparked easily"

I smiled at how independent this "girlie" girl could be in the matter of hours. She was shy and didn't move much. She was "girlie" without tomboy side before she got here. Well, I things changed a lot since then. She stared at me with confused expression.

"Hello? Are you OK?", she said as she waved her hand over my eyes.

"Oh, nothing. Let's start a fire", I said as I took the flints from her hands and started a fire big enough to light up the small cave.

* * *

**Hiya, guys. That's the first chapter of this story, hope you enjoyed it, took a while to write that down so any reviews will be appreciated, PM me to submit your OC and stay tuned for more chapters.**

**This is TheEnd1192, peace, love and rock on**

**This is TheEnd1192, out**


	2. Chapter 2: Terror of Nights

**Yo, wassup, TheEnd's back here with another chapter! This chapter is shorter than before though so, yeah. I forgot to add form for OCs last time so here it is:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Traits:**

**Physical Appearance:**

**Weapon of choice:**

**Example:**

**Name: Ash**

**Age: 15**

**Traits: Humoric, easily concerned, witty, motivates self**

**Physical Appearance: 5ft tall, black hair, dark brown eyes, fair skin, white hoodie, black jeans, black-white sneakers.**

**Weapons of choice: I don't want to spoil this**

**So yeah, that's for now. If you have an OC to add to this story, put them in reviews section or PM me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft, Mojang does.**

**NOW, TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**{Chapter 2: Terror of Nights}**

* * *

[Ash's P.O.V]

It was nighttime already. We had been sitting around the fire for couple of hours, eating apples I plucked earlier for dinner. The temperature dropped down significantly in nighttime, causing the weather to got colder and colder. I saw Fealy started to feel cold.

I took off my hoodie, revealing white thin t-shirt behind it. I stood up and walked behind her

"What's this?", she asked, looking dumb

"You felt cold, this will help to warm you up", I told her as I put my hoodie around her to warm her up.

"Thank you", she smiled at me, her long blonde hair beautifully reflects light from the fire.

"No problem, sis", I replied. I called her sis of sister because she was like a sister to me. I knew her since I was 8, and she was a very decent girl so yeah.

**Four hours later**

The night had gone late, the weather had gone colder. I felt the cold stinging into my bones, but I decided not to show it. I tried to get a sleep but I can't, so did Fealy. She sat by my side and chatted. We chatted about any hell we can think of, about this game to our personal life. Hours passed, I don't know how much. Our talk was interrupted by a figure stood in front of our cave entrance.

"Hey, there's someone there! Let's ask him for a help!", she screamed excitedly while pointing at the figure. I carefully looked at the figure, and it didn't seem to be friendly to me...

Red eyes, pale greenish skin, torn off clothes.

Zombie.

I was slightly worried as I don't have any weapon to fight it off. I was thinking about hiding back there. And it was a wrong decision.

"Fealy, shut your mouth tightly, we'll hide in the corner", I whispered to her, taking care not to draw the attention of the zombie. Too bad it looked at us before we moved. It moaned and rushed towards us. I, personally, panicked.

"Too late!" I shouted. I grabbed one of the burning sticks from the campfire and stood up, challenging the monster to a duel.

"Ash!", she yelled at me terrified. She curled up at the corner of the room, her face looked pale and her breathing was unstable.

"Stay back! Let me handle this!" I shouted back to her, not very confident. Now she looked very concerned.

I let out an echoing cry as I charged at the zombie. As it was in my reach, I swung the stick sideways. Sparks was sent into the air as the hot burning stick came in contact with zombie's green-rotten flesh. It groaned and pounced on me. Before he could pin me down, I swung the burning stick again at it, knocking the walking dead back. I swung the stick for the third time. I swung it with all might I had. It broke down into pieces. I gathered my strength as best as I could and kicked down the living corpse to the ground. I quickly stepped on it and used a part of the broken stick to finish it. I impaled it's chest with the broken piece of wood, hoped it hit it's heart. It crippled for seconds, then it was movementless. It's done

I calmed myself, regulate my breathing and turned my sight to a girl behind me: Fealy. She was watching me in horror the whole time. I walked towards her and sat beside her, patting her back.

"Calm down, it's okay now, no need to cry," I tried to soothe her. She looked frightened. Her body was trembling and she was sobbing.

"It's fine now. Nothing to be scared, see? We'll be just fine, trust me", I stood up and pushed a small boulder by the entrance to seal it. Not completely though, but small enough to let anything in. I went back to her. Her breathing was stable then, her sobs stopped.

I looked at her and suddenly I felt concerned about her safety in this place. This place is too cruel for her, where only the strongest survives.

"I'm scared", she said half crying. I pat her back, trying to soothe her. "I'm too weak for this... I... just can't"

I took a deep breath and convinced her, "As long as I'm here, by your side, I'll keep you safe and I won't even dare to risk your life. I promise, I will never ever leave your side. Don't you worry about it. You can keep my word, trust me."

She seemed to have calmed down by then. I sat by her side for minutes without talking. I could see she was growing sleepy. Over time, she yawned, and leaned her head on my shoulder. She was like my younger sister so that's no longer awkward.

I felt sleepy over time. I yawned couple of times before I gave up. I looked at the ceiling, and closed my eyes, hoping this night will pass quickly.

I fell asleep, in a deep nice sleep. I have to get some good rest tonight,

For tomorrow should be a bigger day.

* * *

**Well, that's all for now. Stay tuned for more chapters, any reviews and comments will be appreciated and submit your OCs!**

**This is TheEnd1192, peace, love and rock on**


	3. Chapter 3: Another Newcomers

**Yo, wassup. TheEnd1192 back here. I'm pretty sorry for the delay, I was very busy but now I'm free (hooray!). Ok, well so this is the chapter 3 of this story, hope you enjoy this. I'm still accepting OCs by the way. I need 2 girls and a boy to add into the story and for the love of GOD, please do not upload a Mary Sues/Gary Stus. Most people will be irritated with them just for you to know. Okay so I'm not going to expand this author notes. Some of you hate 'em, don't you?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft and any Youtuber mentioned in this story.**

**Now, TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**{Chapter 3: Another Newcomers}**

* * *

[Adam's P.O.V]

I quickly ran over my desk and grabbed all my recording tools. A microphone, a webcam ,and my external harddisk. I quickly took my backpack and stuffed all my tools inside. Car sirene sound filled the whole room.

"Hey! Come on, lazyass! We're going to be late!" a familiar sound yelled.

"Give me some time, Ty! I'm almost done!" I yelled back at him. I slung the bag onto my back and rushed downstairs.

Ty, or known better as deadlox and I were going to the annual Minecraft Convention a.k.a the Minecon. After confirming myself I switched off every light, I went to the door and closed it behind, locking it.

"Come on, Adam! Fans are waiting!" he said half-shouting. I rushed to him, opened the car's door and sat at the shotgun. I put the safety belt on and leaned on my back for a moment.

"Nice car. Where did you get this car?" I asked casually.

"A friend of mine let me drive this car for couple of days," he replied easily.

He quickly switched gear and hit the gas pedal. I leaned my back on the seat, relaxing myself.

We were on the highway then, speeding at around 70. Everything was nice and smooth until a car on our side decided to ram us. Ty instantly lost control of the car. It crashed to a barricade made out of solid concrete. That was the last time I saw that world...

I slowly opened my eyes, everything was bizarrely white. I let my eyes adapt to the light and asked myself one simple question.

"Where am I?" I said as I looked at my surrounding. Trees around me, not too tall though. I saw a body lying on the grassy ground. A boy with hair blocking his left eye.

"Oh my god, Ty!", I exclaimed. I ran towards him and shook him up a few times. He stirred up few moments later.

"Uh... What? Where?" he said as I stared at him. "Is that you, Adam? What happened?"

"I don't know," I looked around me. Then I noticed something.

"Hold a minute, why is this familiar?" I asked as I looked at the scenery around me. It was made out of blocks. Mountains to caves, animals to plants, all made of blocks.

"You're right," he uttered as he looked around. "Could this be?"

"No way, Ty," I stated. "Minecraft's just a game, not a life. It's just impossible"

Ty stared at me more intensely, and that startled me. "What the hell are you looking at?" I said. He didn't even blink

"You should see yourself, Adam. Then you tell me," he suggested. My curiosity drove me to find out. I walked to the edge of a small pond and looked down.

I gasped as I looked at my reflection. Instead of my clothes I wore before, it was different. Black-purple shirt and trousers, jade necklace and a sunglasses. No wonder it seemed dark.

"What?! Isn't this my skin?" I looked anxiously at Ty. He just gave a small nod.

"That's your Minecraft skin, and I think I had mine on too..." he stated nervously. We stared at ourselves for a few minute, then he decided to take an action before it was too late.

"Let's go, Adam. We shouldn't waste our time here. Nighttime will come before we know". He walked to a tree several feet in front of me and started punching the tree. I walked beside him.

"Hmm, weird. It should have been broken by now," he said as he punched the tree log rapidly. I watched it for a while yet it didn't break.

As he was trying to break the log, I thought about this world. Will we respawn? Or is this hardcore mode? Snap it, I shouldn't risk my life to find out. Ty was still punching the tree. I then remembered another hidden gamemode in Minecraft...

"Ty," I called. "when is the last time we play adventure mode?"

***Nighttime***

Night had fallen. No food, no shelter, no weapon, no light source, just us. I kept my eyes open and my ears peeled in case something happened. I kept hearing sounds, but I saw nothing. That creeps me out.

"Woah, Ty, you hear that?" I asked as I heard weird sound again.

"Um, nope," he replied. "I hear nothing. Dude, stop being paranoid like that, it doesn't...". He didn't finish his words. An arrow flew through us, I barely dodged it.

"What the hell was that?!" I exclaimed. We turned around and saw a skeleton, pulling it's bow to us again.

"Adam," Ty called. "Not now, Ty," I replied. "I think we should run like hell, like now" he suggested

"Okay, now, RUN LIKE HELL!" I screamed on top of my lungs and ran like there's no tomorrow. More arrows rained on us, just a bit too much for a skeleton to shoot. I looked back and saw dozens more of them pulling their bows. To add some 'chilling' effect, zombies joined the party. Man, that was awful...

[Ash P.O.V, daytime at beginning of the chapter]

I woke up fully recharged. My back hurts a bit as I was leaning against a solid-stone wall the whole night. I carefully stood up, taking care not to wake Fealy up and pushed the boulder aside. Fresh air rushed inside. A beautiful scenery displayed in front of me. Green grass and plants, a clear lake and couple of burning skeletons.

Thinking of what I should do that day, I came up with a lot to do. Look for wood, search for food, make a better shelter, go mining, start a farm, find diamonds, get better weapons and armors, start farming mobs, make nether portal, get some resources, find strongholds, defeat the dragon, and more, and more. But then I was like, 'hell, we got time, no need to speedrun this game, lol'.

I took a random piece of stone and hit it against the wall. I then stuck it on a piece of stick and finished a simple makeshift axe. It looked horrible, it wouldn't last long but at least I won't be using it too much. I went back inside to prepare myself for a wood-chopping trip and a girl surprised me by standing in front of me in a sudden.

"Whoah, holy porkchop! What the hell, Fealy?" I exclaimed. She was *this* close to me.

"Um, sorry?". She was awake already. Man, that one scared the nether out me...

"What are you doing?" she continued to ask me as she looked at the axe.

"I'm going to find some food and wood," I replied." keep the fire lit until I'm back, okay?"

"Okie dokie," she cheerfully said and went inside again. Oh well. I went down the mountain we lived on and picked a tree.

"Okay, here goes nothing," I assured myself. I swung my axe at it, nothing happened. I swung it again, still, nothing happened. I grew anxious. I swung the axe for the last time and a block of wood popped out. I silently cheered and picked it up. The wood piece magically became significantly smaller. I placed it on the ground and chopped more wood, on tree after another. Meanwhile, I picked some arrows skeletons left behind and killed a cow for it's beef. I went back home with all the loot I just got.

I arrived in the small makeshift house of mine and called, "Hello, I'm back".

"Hello, what's up?" a cute familiar sound replied

"Ever eat chargrilled meat before?"

***Few minutes later***

I finally finished my meal. I decided to spice up the room a bit that morning. I fashioned a workbench and started to work. Together, I and Fealy made great team. I did heavier job when she did the easier. I installed the door, she dumped the firewood, I mined the coals inside the cave, she made torches. Hours later, we have finished the work. The room was neater now. Crafting tables are in the corner with a small stool beside it, furnaces stuck in the walls, some still empty chests are stacked neatly and of course we have proper lighting now.

It was sunset, and I know I shouldn't get outside by now.

"Hm, I think we skipped the lunch," Fealy said as she realized the time.

"We still got some spare beefs, you want a piece? I'll cook," I offered her. She smiled at me and nodded.

***Nighttime***

Night came again. Fealy was cleaning the furnace after we 'accidentally' set it on fire (she did it! She poured coals on the wrong slot!). I didn't have anything left to do so I decided to head to the crafting table. With some random cobblestones and sticks, I started to work on a sword. I need a weapon to survive and a stone sword sounds fine.

Sound of hammer striking stones echoed in the stone cave. Few moments later, Fealy came to me.

"Finally, I'm done. What are you doing?" she asked. I stopped my hammering and looked at her.

"I'm making a weapon, a sword made of stone, actually," I replied. "Monster's are out there and we'll need it sooner or later." I said as I held the sword on my right hand and swung it couple of times. She nodded, understanding what I'm saying.

"Hm, that's logical. It's going to-wait, you hear that?" her face expression suddenly turned into scared expression.

"Hear what?" I said as she gave gesture to shut up. I heard it, and it was real.

I quickly headed outdoor and...

"Holy God of..."

* * *

**Hah! Sucks to be you! A cliffhanger, just recently learning about it. So yeah, this is it, hope you enjoyed it, any comment and review will be appreciated and of course stay in tune for more chapters.**

**This is TheEnd1192, peace, love and rock on**


	4. Chapter 4: Search and Rescue

**Yo, wassup, TheEnd1192's here. This time I'm bringing you the first major action chapter. No drama, no romance (I don't even remember I made romance scenes), just pure action. So, yeah, enjoy it.**

**Before we hop into the story, I'm informing you that I'm still opening OC submission. Look for the form in chapter 2. And please do not make your OC sounds OP, readers hate that. (note: a background story for your character(s) will be nice).**

**One more thing, if there is someone who reads this is able to make story cover, PM me. I'll be really appreciating that.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft and any Youtuber mentioned in this story.**

**NOW TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Search and Rescue

[Adam's P.O.V]

We immediately ran and yelled for help but no avail. I freaked out, literally.

"Ty, Ty! Now I'm very startled!" I yelled. I heard couple explosions then.

"Don't use quotes you used on Jason on me!" he yelled back.

We kept running, but we can't keep it up. Now Minecraft's scary. I took jumps, parkours until we finally stuck in the corner. Hope was lost as the mobs started to came closer. Suddenly, a figure with a sword jumped out nowhere from the dark. It looked like a male, about 5 feet tall. A white hoodie covered his facial features.

He slashed at a zombie quickly and went to another. "Run! Move it!" he yelled. We practically ran at him and with some terrible sticks, we tried our best to defend ourselves.

"GO THERE! FASTER!" he yelled harder than before. We ran at the direction he pointed. There was a small wooden door on a mountain. He was running to right behind us, killing any stray zombie close enough to be slashed at. I opened the door and let both in. The boy closed the door behind him.

"Fealy! Fealy! Where is she?" he called, half-panicking. He shuffled through the small cave carved into rectangle rooms.

"Fealy! Damn, where is she?"

He kept calling 'Fealy'. I then asked him about her (I suppose), "Who's this Fealy?".

"A friend of mine"

"HELP!", a sharp scream entered the room.

"No, no, no, this is NOT happening!" the boy angered. He went to another side of a room and took a makeshift axe and a pickaxe. He walked towards us and handed them over.

"It's up to you guys to come or no, but I'm going out there," he said, swiftly leaving the room again. I looked at Ty. He nodded yes. I sighed, took the pickaxe and headed outside.

[Ash's P.O.V]

They took her out and someone definitely have to save her. I charged outside with my stone sword and quickly ran following the sound. It was getting louder and louder as I ventured further inside the dark forest. I heard bushes moving and as I looked that way, a zombie pounced me down. It tried to bite me off. I struggled to defend myself, nearly helpless when a wooden pickaxe hit it's head. Those two guys were there to help.

"T-thanks," I panted. "I owe you that one."

One of them which wore black shirt and a sunglasses took out the pick from the zombie's dead body. "You saved us, now we save you."

"Fair enough,". A scream was heard again, and was louder. "Fealy!" I yelled. I ran and jumped through thick bushes.

She was tied on a pole, about 15 zombies surrounded her. I stopped at my track as those zombies stared at me. Two guys behind me froze at their tracks too.

"Uhh... Wassup?" I said, hoping not to agitate them. Sadly, they charged towards us.

We fought with our terrible weapons. "Lesson #1, NEVER speak with zombies," one of the man with white t-shirt said. " They didn't look sociable." he continued.

"Shut up," I replied. I slashed my sword at one of them, and it sadly missed. One of them tried to pin me down. However, I managed to cut it's right arm and dodge sideways. I stabbed it's head from behind with my sword and it fell to ground. Bad lucks for me, another one came out from nowhere and pinned me on a tree. I dodged it's bite and tried to free myself. From a peek from it's shoulder, I saw sun was rising over the horizon. I chuckled and true enough, few seconds later it started to burn. I kicked it off me and it fell to the ground. I watched it cried in pain before becoming dusts.

I pulled off my sword and went to Fealy. She apparently had her mouth shut during the fight. I cut her ropes and let her free. She instantly hugged me. I responded her hug.

"God, thank you. I thought I was to die there!" she said half-sobbing.

"Shh, shh. Don't cry. Remember the promise I made? I won't break it, no matter what will happen." I tried to comfort her.

"Umm, I have no intention of interrupting you two, but shouldn't we get going?" the young man with black shirt asked. I nodded and agreement and started to walk back our house. Those two men were behind me, and I was walking with Fealy beside me, my hand wrapped over her back.

When we made it home, I immediately brought her to her room and let her rest on the bed. I left her room and closed the wooden door behind. One problem is now solved, another to go.

I tried to flash identify the two. First was wearing a black-purple shirt with jade necklace and a sunglasses. Another one was wearing white t-shirt and long hair that blocked one of his eyes. I realized who I have rescued and chuckled.

[Ty's P.O.V]

The boy with white hoodie stared at us intensely. He was identifying us. Few moments later he let out a chuckle followed by a smile.

"So, Adam, Ty, tell me what you're doing here?" he casually asked. I shocked because I think I haven't introduced myself.

"How do you know our name?" Adam asked him back, nearly freaking out.

He let a sigh and replied, "Come on Skydoesminecraft, stop joking around. And this guy suppose to be deadlox, right?"

"Oh, that's why," I stated. "I thought you can read minds or something like that."

Adam laughed at my opinion and joked, "I'm gonna kill you because you make me freak out, kid!"

"No, please, I fan," the boy replied. We all burst into a hearty laugh. "Oh god, that was weird, by the way my name's Ash, nice to meet you two."

"Hey Ash, nice too meet you too," I said. "And that girl?"

"Her name's Fealy"

"She seems important to you, are you guys a pair of lover or something?" Adam interrogated. The boy let out small laugh.

"No, she's my best friend, no romance between us," the boy answered. "Now how about you guys? Tell me how you two ended up here."

***After few hours of talking***

"So I was like, 'oh my god, why the hell is he licking my window?!' " Laugh burst as Adam finished his story.

"Oh, my god, that's good one, man, oh my gosh... hhh," I said. Ash rose from his seat after wrapping up his laugh and grabbed a stone sword he used before.

"I'm going to get some food, so please tell her that if she woke up." He walked to the door and opened it. He looked beside him and instantly became surprised.

"Oh, shit!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger, I just love doing that. So yeah, any comments or reviews will be appreciated, PM your OCs if you have one and stay tuned for more chapters.**

**This is TheEnd1192, peace, love and rock on.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Sign

**Yo, wassup guys. This is TheEnd1192 with another chapter. What's about this chapter? This chapter is where the main problem in this story and this is where I will shout...**

**HAPPY *belated* CHINESE NEW YEAR for those who celebrates it. And, oh, this chapter also officially marked where I stop accepting OCs so...**

**STOP! STOP WHATEVER OC YOU'RE WORKING AT FOR THIS STORY. It's settled. Thank you for your OCs and your support. I'll open the OC acceptance again later in the story so stay in the tune.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft and any youtuber mentioned in this story.**

**NOW, TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**{Chapter 5: The Sign}**

* * *

[Ash's P.O.V]

I was trying to get some food when a goddamn creeper hissed and blew my ass! Why can't anything be easy here? Well, I honestly didn't remember much 'cuz I blacked out immediately.

I woke up on a bed, three familiar faces greeted me. I fully opened my eyes and saw Adam, Ty and Fealy by the bed.

"Oh, what's up?" I casually greeted them. Fealy then hugged me.

"I thought you were dead!" she happily cheered. "God you scared out the living daylight out of me!"

I responded by patting her back. I saw Ty tried to talk, but Adam signaled him not to. Few moments later, Fealy released her hug and backed away.

"How are you doin'?" Adam asked in his own style of speech.

"I have been better," I answered. "How bad are the damages that single creeper did?"

"Well," Ty tried to make a list. "The doorway's completely destroyed, leaving a hole enough for anything to come inside."

"Plus, a broken wrist and some damage on your leg," Adam continued.

I took a deep breath and said, "I have to get some wood and stone."

"No, you don't," Fealy held me back. "Get some rest. This is an ORDER. DO NOT EVER TRY TO CROSS THAT."

"She's right," Ty added. "We'll be working on it, don't worry, right, Adam?"

"Yeah," Adam replied immediately.

"Thanks, guys." I thanked them. Adam nodded and took the stone axe with him. "Hey, Ty, Adam." I called.

"Yeah?" they replied in the same time.

"How about you guys staying here?" I offered.

"What? Really?" Ty questioned my statement.

"Yes, I'm sure Fealy will be glad too. Right Fealy?"

"Well, they're good guys and they saved us so, why not." Fealy answered.

"It's settled then, welcome to the family, guys." I stated. They looked at each other and smiled.

"I'll be going now, see ya." Ty waved his hand. I waved my hand back in response.

***Nighttime***

*door knocks*

"Come in"

"Hey Ash, it's me." It was Fealy.

"Oh, what's up?" I asked her.

"Just want to see your condition," she replied. "So how are you?"

"I'm fine for now. I'll be fit as a horse tomorrow." I said in convincing expression.

"I'm glad. Just stay safe okay?" she uttered in concerned tone. I nodded in response.

"Well, I'm going to let you rest," she told me as she walked towards the door. "Oh, and those two guys, Adam and Ty, aren't they? They're carving their own room now so excuse the noise." Then she left.

"Hmm, that would explain those disturbing sounds." I muttered. I grew sleepy over time and well, fell asleep.

I woke up to a strange place. Dark dungeon lit with fire and mysterious red beam of light. I looked around and found five figures, all shackled and hung on a wall. One of them was across the room, the other four were by my sides. I recognized three human beside me. Fealy, Adam and Ty. But another one beside me and the one across the room... I never met them both. Another figure, entered the room.

"Hey! Let me go!" I yelled at it. It looked like that thing ignored me. "Hey! Are you deaf or what?!" I yelled again. It still ignored me. "Hey! Do I have to make myself clear?!"

"It's done master," the figure said in bold. "It's all set."

I just watched at the direction it talked to. Another figure entered the room. This time it looked male. He walked towards Ty, holding a sword.

"Hey, you! Leave him alone!" I commanded. He looked to me. To my shock, his eyes were pure white, glowing in dark. It struck Ty. I screamed in terror.

And jumped off my bed.

* * *

**I know. I know. It's very short, I got it. Hmmm... What does that nightmare mean, though... Well, we'll see later. So yeah guys (or gals if there are), that's chapter 5! Tell me what do you think about this chapter and of course stay tuned for more chapters.**

**This is TheEnd1192, peace, love, rock on.**


	6. Chapter 6: Cave of Disaster

**Howdy hey, yo wassup, guys. TheEnd1192's back here with another TBoM (#FTW) chapter! I'm very sorry because I haven't updated this story for a while, school took all my time off. So this chapter is a very major chapter in length and numbers of curses (You have been warned). Well, yeah, enjoy this chapter, I do really hoped you like it. Leave a comment or review if you do like this and tell me how I should improve myself to make this story better. I've been thinking about adding some bonus chapter every some chapter uploaded so tell me what you guys think about it. And yeah, if there's someone who's able to make a cover image, PM me. I'll be really appreciate that. No further author notes, let's do the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft or any youtubers mentioned in this story. I would be Bill Gates if I owned them.**

**TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**{Chapter 6: Cave of Disaster}**

* * *

[Ash's P.O.V]

I quickly jumped off my bed while let out a horrified scream.

"Whoa, it's me! It's me!"

I tried to adapt my eyes and regain my consciousness to see who was talking.

"Oh, Sky. What's up?" I asked as I wiped cold sweat off my chin.

He went blank for a moment, then he answered, "I'm looking for cobblestones, Fealy said she saw you brought it here."

"Oh," I remembered. "It's back there in the chest. I don't have enough time to organize those so I temporarily moved them here." I pointed at the stash across my bed.

"Oh, there you are," he muttered as he walked to the chest. "You sure you're okay, man?"

"I am, don't worry about me."

"Well, I'll go. See ya' later," then he exited the room.

I let out a sigh. _God, that nightmare was crazy! It looked so real yet so unreal. It's disturbing, especially the man with white eyes... Could he be... No, it could not. But what if it's true? What if my nightmare is a kind of message? What if that really happened?_ Those thought filled my mind for a while.

I decided to get up from my bed and walked to the main hall. I was greeted by Fealy. She asked about my sleep and I lied that nothing happened. A loaf of bread was served on the dining table. I also saw those two youtubers were doing things on the crafting table.

I brought the bread with me and walked towards them. I peeked at their work and took a bite of my bread. I poked them then.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked casually.

"Oh, you're up already," Ty turned his attention on me. "We're thinking of a mining trip. You wanna in?"

"I'm in!" Fealy cheered. "I wanna experience this place better. Is that okay?"

"It's fine as long as you stay away from harm's way, girlie." I said in plain tone.

"Let's do dis!" Ty exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, wait," I stopped them. "Where the heck do we suppose to mine? We don't have any mine started."

"Umm... uhhh... well, that's... uhhh..." they all thought for a while. I facepalmed at them.

"Dudes, you guys suck," I stated in flat expression.

"Actually," Sky said. "We found a cave system, but it's massive whether we can explore it or no."

"Do we have a choice?" Fealy asked.

I let out a sigh and said, "We don't have any."

"Let's do dis!" Ty exclaimed once more. We dismissed to our own room to pack our needs.

I quickly took a handmade backpack and packed it with stuffs we might need. I put in some torches, some food supply, a stone sword, and some wood. I put on a leather tunic on myself for protection and headed out my room.

I saw Fealy already done and were waiting. Few moments later, the two over-prepared guys came out. I laughed at their appearance. They looked like a pair of campers that was about to camp on a deserted island with bloodthirsty monsters for a full year.

"Dudes, are you f***ing kidding me?!" (That's the first curse) I asked while laughing. Fealy laughed out of control and went down to the floor. "You two looks like a pair of paranoids!"

Ty wrinkled his chin in disagreement, saying, "We have to be prepared no matter what happens."

Sky ( I prefer to call him that instead of Adam) laughed, realizing his errors and joked, "Yeah, we'll be jumping on zombies and scream out 'YOLO' in their faces." He continued laughing. "For the YOLOs!"

All of us laughed for a while then it stopped awkwardly. Ty and Sky ( intentional rhyme, lawl ) led the way to the cave entrance with Fealy and I were following them. True enough, we made it to a massive cave system. Each of us burnt a torch and held it on the left hand with a pickaxe on the right.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

"Hell yea," Fealy replied. "Let's do this!"

Ty took a glimpse of her and stated, "I like this girl."

We stormed inside the cave and started to mine everything we saw. We got a bunch of irons and coals, some dinainboe. Then the cave branched into two different direction.

"What do ya' guys think?" I asked their opinion.

"We should stick together, it's dangerous," Ty suggested. "We'll check them one by one."

"No, it will take too long. We might get out this place at nighttime," Fealy disagreed.

Sky joined in the conversation and said, "I'm with her, she got the point."

"Let's split up then," I said as I settled things up. "I'll be with Fealy, you two go down there."

We nodded in agreement and took different direction. Sky and Ty went to the right when Fealy and I went left. That was a bad choice, though...

[Ty's P.O.V]

Sky and I were on opposite side of mine from Ash and Fealy. They mined ores and place torches on the way.

"Mine-mine-minecraft, oooooh ooh oooh~"

"Cut it off, Sky,"

"What? It's a good song,"

"Of course it is. It's yours,"

"At least people liked it," Sky answered. I made a simple gesture stating 'whatever'. We continued to mine until they found something.

"Dude, you see that?" I asked him in a bit scared tone.

"Yes, cobblestones with moss. What's up with you, man?"

I literally facepalmed on Sky's question. He answered, "That means we are in front of a dungeon."

"Is that bad?" Sky asked him again.

"That might be bad," I answered simply.

"Let's check it out," Sky said as he walked towards the suspicious looking cube. With swords in our hand, we proceeded carefully inside the box. Bang, there's...

"Nothing," Sky said in flat expression. "There's nothing here."

"I found a chest!" I said in enthusiasm. We both opened the chest and checked the stuffs inside.

"Okay let's we what we got here," Sky came over and checked. "Rotten flesh, rotten flesh, another rotten flesh, pile of fungus... oh wait, that's a loaf of bread..."

"They're all junks," I stated as I took a look at the stuffs. "Take those saddles and irons though."

"This chest suck. It didn't have any butters inside it," Sky protested.

_Squeeak!_

"Wait, you hear that?" I asked and became vigilant instantaneously.

"Hear what?"

"Sheesh!"

_Squeeak!_

"What the hell is that?!" Sky cried out. "God, Ty, I'm startled!"

"Uhhh, Sky," I called. "Looks like we haven't checked the roof yet..."

The roof was filled with spiders, a spawner just beside them.

"Okay, we can't talk to them as they are mobs..." Sky acted his cool. "So let's run the crap out of here on three, okay?"

I just nodded and gulped in the presence of the eight-eyes-eight-legs creature staring hungrily at us.

"One... Two... RUN! AAAAHHH!" Sky screamed and ran out the room as fast as lighting.

"Sky! Wait for me! Aaah!" I followed him up. I could hear spiders squeaking right behind me.

Sky turned for a moment and slashed at one of the spiders while yelling, "AAAH! YOLO! TAKE THAT!" A spider pounced him and it narrowly missed. "No, don't get too close, AAAH!"

* * *

[Ash's P.O.V]

We were on opposite side of the mine from Sky and Ty. We were mining stuffs, crafting new stone pickaxes every now and then. About an hour of walking we stumbled into something weird. A platform of cobblestone in the middle of huge lava lake with a bridge for access.

"What's that?" Fealy asked, startled.

"I have no idea, but looks like there are things worth to loot," I answered steadily. "I'll be right back."

I dropped my pickaxe and sheathed my stone sword. I did a quick slash, warming up my hand for action.

"Be careful!" Fealy warned me anxiously.

"I'll be fine, chill out," I said.

I slowly crossed the bridge of cobblestones. The heat from lava pool was burning. I knew that I would have to get out of there fast, but I knew that I also have to be careful not to slip and fry myself. Finally I made it on the platform. The burning heat didn't disappoint me. There was some books, diamonds, irons, golds and more treasure. I took a diamond on my hand and waved at Fealy.

She smiled a bit and yelled, "Get back here, you little thief!"

Few moments later, all the stuffs was inside my backpack. I went to cross the small-three block wide-bridge made of stones with pack full of treasures and sword on my hand.

Fealy smiled once a while and told me to get back fast. Her smile faded away abruptly. She pointed at my back and yelled in terror, "Watch out!"

The second I turned away, something pinned me to the ground. It was a zombie, wearing a full set of old iron armor. I reached my sword and tried to stab it, but it managed to shoved my sword into the lava. It tried to eat my face, obviously and I was struggling to keep it away. It pinned my hand to the ground too then, sadly. I was defenseless.

But that's not my end. A sword pierced through it's head and it weaken the zombie. I used this opportunity to kick that undead creature into the lava pool. It melted in lava, moaning pain.

I looked up for my savior. It was Fealy. I never knew she would have any nerve to do that. She held her hand out, gesturing me to get up. I caught her hand and got up.

"That was great, good job," I complemented.

"Thanks, that was spontaneous," she admitted.

Suddenly I heard someone yelling, "Guys! Guys!" It was Ty and Sky.

"Whoa, what happened?" I asked them, confused.

"Oh, God, oh, God, I swear I will never get there again. Oh, God..." Sky panicked.

"Calm the shit down! What happened?!" Fealy cried.

Ty calmed himself and spoke out, "I have good news and bad news. The good news is we have completely explored the right wing of this cave."

"The bad news?" I interrogated.

"The 'cave dweller' seems to be angry at us..." he ended his puzzling words.

Not long after that, a rumbling sounds of footsteps and distinct yet familiar voice was heard across the cave.

Squeee! Squeee! Squeee!

"Oh my God, they're here. RUN! RUN!" Sky yelled in panic.

"Run where?! A goddamn lava pool is a dead end!" Ty said as he checked his surrounding.

"I don't understand whatever the hell you guys were talking about but it doesn't sound good..." Fealy said.

"Oh God, I don't want to die like this. My children haven't born yet! I want to be a father, God!" Sky panicked as hell.

The rumble came closer and closer. Then a huge group of spiders flooded in. Sky was as panic as a chicken being chased by a fox.

"Goddammit, I told you to get resource, not a bunch of crawling arthropods!" I yelled at them. The crowd flooded into the room. Obviously out numbering us like 1:100.

"Oh my crappy crap..."

* * *

**So that's all for this chapter, hope that you enjoyed that. Stay tuned for more chapters and if you liked it, show me some support, tell where my flaws are so I can fix it.**

**This is TheEnd1192, peace, love and rock on.**


	7. Chapter 7: When Spider Strikes

**Yo, s'up guys! TheEnd's here with another chapter! So as you guessed from the last chapter, this chapter will have some major action scenes. It will contain a ton of blood and gore so if you are not ready, RUN! GO AWAY! RUUUUUN! No, I'm just kidding. I'm not a phsycopath who likes just too much gore. No longer stalls, let's get the story rolling.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft and any youtuber mentioned in this story.**

**TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**{Chapter 7: When Spiders Strike}**

* * *

[Sky's P.O.V]

I did freak out back there, I did it really hardcore. I mean, there's hundreds of spiders just coming after you, that will drive anyone nuts.

"Goddammit, I told you to get resource, not a bunch of crawling arthropods!" Ash yelled at me.

"How the heck should I know? There was a spawner back there!" Ty yelled back.

"Ahhh! They're closing!" I panicked. I laid down some cobblestones on the floor, enough to cover our face. "Hahah! You can't get through my durable-ugly wall!" Sadly though, I forgot that spider climb walls.

"SHIIIIIT! SHIIIIIT! SHIIIIIT!" I cried out loud.

Fealy was beside me all the time and she seemed annoyed. She rubbed her ears, saying, "Stop doing that! You're hurting my eardrums!"

"Take your weapons out and buckle up, guys. We'll rock tonight..." Ash said, taking out a stone shovel. Fealy and Ty took out their stone swords, while I took out a pickaxe 'coz I dropped my sword somewhere back there...

"Oh god, I'm not ready for this..."

[Ash's P.O.V]

I lost my sword to that zombie back there, so I pulled anything that I have in my pack and found a shovel. The spiders were getting closer though...

"Oh god, I'm not ready for this..." Sky moaned.

"We have to, Sky. Trust me, we'll be okay." Ty supported his friend.

"Should we charge or what?" Fealy asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

"NO!" Sky shouted.

"Like when?" Ty asked.

"Like... NOW!"

We charged through the eight legs bastards and that's where our first 4 vs 400 starts...

[3rd person overview]

The team of four started to charge at the crowds of spiders. They did pretty good job for first timer, Sky hacked at spiders one after another while shouting weird things in between hits, Fealy and Ty watched each other's back and slashed things with the trusty stone swords, Ash was rapidly 'bat' the spiders into lava and to the walls with his shovel. They slowly but steadily mow the crowd down. Then something happened.

Ash noticed Fealy's breathing was heavy and short. This disturbed him. He shook his head and put his mind back to the battle, hoping nothing would happen. It was proved wrong.

She collapsed to the ground five minutes later. Ty was surprised as she was behind him. He yelled for help and did what he could to defend his position. Ash and Sky heard Ty's sound, and quickly cut themselves way out to the two.

"What the hell happened?!" Sky yelled as he saw the girl on the floor.

"She had asthma," Ash quickly positioned Fealy's backpack to support her head. "We have to get outta this hell hole, ASAP."

"How?" Ty asked.

"We'll figure out a way..."

They tried everything, making quick routes, using lava shots, even parkours, but no avail. Everything failed. They grew tired and their tools went weary. Ash's shovel was the first to break, followed by the swords. They were fighting with their own fist. But couple of minutes later, they fell to the ground. The spiders swarmed and was about to kill them, but something weird happened.

The spiders suddenly dismissed and left the trio on the ground, unharmed. Confused but relieved, they found their way out the cave.

[Ash's P.O.V]

I was like, 'What?! You are this close to killing me and you left me? Schmart...'. The spiders suddenly dismissed. They just ran away from us. They just... gone.

"What the hell was that?!" Sky shouted. "They were about to eat us then they left?!"

"Something's not right..." Ty stated his worries. "Something, is going to happen, and I don't like it."

I shook my head and crouched to the ground, taking Fealy's hand and wrapped it around my shoulder, "Dude, let's get out of here. Fealy need some fresh air." They nodded and helped me out. Sky was helping me with lifting Fealy while Ty took care of Fealy's pack.

Few minutes later, we got to the surface, safe and sound. Well, not entirely, but still in one piece. It was near sundown and we knew we had to move fast. We rushed to the our shelter and we were there before we knew it.

I took Fealy inside her room, positioned a pillow to support her head and put a blanket over her. Ty placed her bag beside her bedside table.

"Look, I'm going to cook something for us. You may keep an eye of her." Ty broke the ice.

"I'm coming with him," Sky said. "He's a terrible cook, I can't let him cook alone." Sky continued jokingly. I smiled in return.

"Thank you guys. I really do appreciate that."

"No problem." They said nearly spontaneously

* * *

***Time skip: couple of hours later***

I sat and fell asleep beside her bed. Her breathing was... it do sounds weird but it's hypnotizing. Like it was trying to make you feel sleepy and fell asleep.. And I fell for it... once again...

"Greetings, young man" I heard a sound in pitch darkness.

_Who are you?_

"You will know when it's time"

_What do you want?_

"You are part of a prophecy that must be fulfilled"

_Prophecy_?

"You are the light, the third, the most shining one."

_What are you talking about?_

"You will destroy the darkness and create peace back in this land."

_Sir, whatever you're trying to say, I don't get it._

"You will understand, when the time comes."

_What? I don't understand you, sir._

"You will, when the time comes for you. Meanwhile, take care of your friends. They will be your strength. Now wake up."

_Wait-_

* * *

**Whoops, that's it for now. What will happen next? Well, let's wait and see what will happen next. I guarantee, it will be much more complicated later.**

**So, dudes, tell me about how that chapter was on review section and tell me if I did screw things up, point that out so I can correct it. I'll be appreciating the help greatly.**

**This is TheEnd1192, peace, love and rock on**


	8. Chapter 8: My Life's Storyline?

**Yo, s'up guys! TheEnd's here with another chapter! I do really hope that you guys still enjoyed reading this 'coz it took me a while to write this chapter. I'm still looking for someone that can make this 'book' a cover image. If you can make one, please PM me, I'll be very appreciating that.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft or anything copyrighted in this story.**

**TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**{Chapter 8: My Life's Storyline?}**

* * *

[Ash's P.O.V]

I woke up sitting straight on a chair, gasping for a while. I was on a chair, beside Fealy's bed, caring for her. I shook my head a bit, just to wake myself up a bit more then tried to remember the dream I had. That dream was creepy. Lights? Darkness?

Prophecy?

I shook my head and said to myself, "Nah, I'm just too tired." I looked outside the window. It's still nighttime. I sighed at the long night. My stomach grumbled and I decided to get some food. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a loaf of bread real quick. I was back in the room, Fealy was not awake yet. For your information, she had asthma, so she can't do too exhausting things.

"Man, I'm bored to death," I moaned. I need to keep my mind busy, you know, just as distraction. I remembered the books I found in the mine then. I took my pack and took the old books. The first one titled "Efficiency III" and everything inside it was illegible. So does all the book but one. There was a book that interested me. It was titled "My Journal". I don't know whose it is, but it interested me so much. I flipped on the first page.

_***Journal***_

_Day 12_

_Today I decided to start a journal, to keep track of what I've done and as reminder for my tasks._

_Nothing was different in particular today. Just a normal day, go to mine, kill some monsters, chopping wood, and regular house chores._

_That's it for today._

_***End***_

I was kinda' interested at this 'player'. I went to the next page.

_***Journal***_

_Day 13_

_Today I found out the use of what I called redstones. It might increase my survivability._

_I was messing up with levers and buttons and accidentally lit up a piece of redstone. I found that it opens door just as regular buttons and lever does. I might find more about this later..._

_Day 14_

_I just striked on diamonds at the mine today! I'm looking forward to make use of them._

_I heard some rumors from villagers that diamonds can be used for weapons, tools and armors. Maybe I should try that out. I'll do it tomorrow, I'm too tired._

_Day 15_

_The day is here! I'm still very excited tonight!_

_I went to the blacksmith of the nearby village with my diamonds. He said that he can teach me how to make stuffs from diamonds. At the end of the day, I've done a pickaxe, a sword and a piece of chestplate. All made of diamonds._

_Looking forward for tomorrow's crafting..._

_***End***_

As I read that, I heard something. I lowered my book and Fealy was awake, shuffling on her bed.

"What? Where?" she asked, confused. "You're awake. You were having asthma back there.," I answered.

She looked down and said, "Sorry for bothering you again..." "No worry," I smiled. "It's my pleasure to help you. Besides, it's my responsibility to take care of my sister."

She chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. Where are those two guys?" "They're sleeping at their own room," I said. "That should be obvious."

She laughed. I took my bag and put the book back in. "Well, you're fine. I guess I'll be back in my room," I said. "Good night, Ash" "Good night, see ya' tomorrow." I replied. Then I walked to my bedroom. I threw the bag aside and jumped straight into the bed. It never felt this comfortable, I fell asleep really quickly.

* * *

I was in a pitch black void. "Not again..." I murmured to myself.

"Greetings," a familiar sound entered the atmosphere.

_God, it's really you..._

"I'm warning you, Ash. This is not just a regular dream. I'm sending you a message,"

_Why me? Why not your other 'light'?_

"I have been sending this message to the other. But they ignored it, except you and the girl friend of yours."

_Fealy?_

"Yes. She had been receiving this message nights before you do."

_But she didn't look like..._

"She decided to hide it. But before night she always hoped that she got another message, things that she can do to save her friend."

_I see. Then, what's your message to me?_

"As I said before, you are the third among seven lights. You female friend is the fourth. The seven lights are destined to clear all darkness."

_Wait, if I'm the third and Fealy's the fourth, who's the rest?_

"The fifth and sixth is in this very house."

_In this very house? Sky and Ty?_

"Yes. They have the same destiny as written for you"

_Then who's the first and second?_

"They're out in the wild, taking shelter at ruined city of Minecraftia."

_City of Minecraftia?_

"Yes, you will know where when it's the right time."

_Wait, who's the seventh?_

"She hadn't born in this world yet. The time will come for you to pick her up."

_I see... One last question._

"State it"

_Who are you?_

"Ah, I've never seen a very well young man as you. The last generations of lights never asked my name before, but you asked everything at me. Very well, indeed."

_So? Who are you? At least give me a name._

"You will now when the time is right."

_When the time is right..._

"Yes. And now you have to open your eyes and wake up. Remember, your friends will be your strength."

_My friends will be my strength... What does that mean?_

[Fealy's P.O.V]

I woke up in the morning, feeling much better. I walked off my bed and opened the window. The cool-refreshing air felt amazing. It was still very early, I'm sure no one have been awake yet. I decided to take a bath. I took a hand-made towel and went to the bathroom. I used a bucket to scoop the ice-cold water and pour it on me. It felt cold yet refreshing, especially after that day...

I went outside and saw Ty was sitting on a couch already, his right hand busy twirling a stick. I greeted him.

"Hi, Ty. Awake already?" Ty looked back and saw me. "Oh, yeah. You woke up pretty early in the morning today, what's up?" "I just want to wake up early, I slept the whole day," I replied. He nodded in agreement.

Ty stood up and walked through the door, saying, "I'm going to get some fresh air, be right back," and waved his hand at me. "Kay, see ya'," I replied.

Left alone.. again. I shook my head, ignored my and was trying to distract myself. Then I heard it. An explosion. Few moments after the explosion, a figure flew inside the house, breaking through the glass window on the wall.

"Ty! God!" I screamed. "What's going on?!" Sky ran out of his room and hurriedly scanned his surrounding. "Oh, TY! What's happening?!" Sky yelled at me. I didn't say anyting.

At that time, Ash came out from his room and saw Ty on the floor unconscious and the broken window. "DAFUQ, TY! What in the f***ing world is going on?!" he yelled on top of his lungs. "How could this happen?!"

"I don't know! He was outside less than 30 seconds, bam and he's here! It happened so fast!" Then I heard a distinctive sound behind me. Not just me, we all heard that. We slowly turned around and saw HIM.

"Surprise, mortals..."

* * *

**Hey, you guys still there? Okay, ehem. Your submitted OCs from previous chapters will be featured around chapter 10-11, perhaps 9. Well, I rarely plan my writings but the OCs will be in this story soon. Very soon. So yeah, that's with the story, hope you enjoyed that. If I screw up on something, let me know.**

**TheEnd1192, peace, love and rock on.**


	9. Chapter 9: HIM

**Yo, s'up guys. TheEnd's here with another chapter! This time I'll be giving special thanks for and Minecraftpsyco99 for leaving a comment each. It let me know there were actually people reading this and I'm very glad.**

**Like previous chapters I'm still looking for someone that can make a cover image for this story. PM me if you can, I'll be very appreciating that.**

**And, DAMN, it's confirmed, guys! Your OCs will appear in next chapter! Yes, just wait, I'll be out soon!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft and or anything 'copyright protected' mentioned in this story.**

**TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**{Chapter 9: HIM}**

* * *

[Ash's P.O.V]

I heard a loud explosion and jumped off my bed. I quickly took my sword and rushed outside. I saw Ty on the floor, covered in cuts and bruises.

"DAFUQ, TY! What in the f***ing world is happening?!" I yelled as hard as I could. "How could this happen?!"

"I don't know! He was outside less than 30 seconds, BAM and he's here! It happened so fast!" Fealy explained.

"Surprise, mortals..." a manly sound was heard. I turned around behind me.

"Y-you! A-aren't you?!" Sky stuttered. It was a man, as I expected, average height, diamond blue shirt and blue jeans and tanned skin. But, there's a feature that really disturbed me...

His white-shining mischievous eyes...

"Herobrine!" I shouted out loud. He laughed evilly and smirked. "I am Herobrine," he said. "The Lord of Darkness." And he laughed harder than ever.

Fealy seemed to be more disturbed than ever. "What do you want?!" she interrogated. "What do I want? Muhahaha!" he laughed evilly. "I want your soul," he continued.

"Come and take it, motherf***er," I said sheathing my sword. "If you dare..." I completed the challenge. "Bring it then," Herobrine accepted my challenge.

I charged furiously at him. I heard Fealy and Sky yelled a 'no', but I ignored them anyways. I took a quick slash, he calmly dodged. "You're fast, not fast enough." He punched me on my face and it sent me back few blocks back. Fealy and Sky went to me to see my condition. I was still conscious but I felt blood streaming from my forehead.

"You son of a b****!" Sky cursed and took my sword. Without any second thoughts, he charged at Herobrine. Sadly, Sky missed him. Herobrine swiftly hit Sky on his back and he was instantly on the floor. I felt anger grew inside me and charged at him again. Fealy tried to stop me this time but it was no use.

I confronted Herobrine on hand-to-hand combat. I aimed a punch on his face but he swiftly dodged it. He swept his right arm left-to-right, thankfully I was able to react by ducking. I tried to punch him with my left hand but he caught it. I then used my knee and again he blocked the incoming attack. I had kept his two hands busy, and that was my chance. I used my free-right hand and punched him square on his face. He flinched back but still had my left arm caught. I did a front kick and it hit his stomach. He stepped back but quickly stood up, like nothing happened to him.

"What?!" I yelled in surprise. "Ah... The third light, the most compromising one..." he uttered while brushing his clothes with his hand. "How did you-?!" "Know it? Of course I know. You want to know why?" he went closer to me and whispered, "Because I am the darkness you are looking for..."

Herobrine punched me square on my stomach, sending me falling few blocks back. The pain just... too much for me to stand against. I started to see black dots in my vision.

I could hear Fealy screamed, "Ash!". Herobrine stood still and said, "Three months. I'll give you three months to live. After that, prepare to be doomed. I will see you later, mortals..." He slowly dissipated to black-purplish cloud and disappear.

Then I black out.

* * *

[Sky's P.O.V]

I opened my eyes. My head was insanely dizzy. I looked around and found a piece of wool and wooden bowl filled with water just beside me. Someone was tending me. I sat on the side of the bed, my back was killing me. Slowly, I stood up and went outside. I saw Ash was walking out Ty's room. He had worse situation. His head was bandaged and he had to hold on to the wall to support him.

"Hey, Ash," I greeted him. "How are you doing?". Ash turned his head to me and said, "Have been better, how 'bout you?" he asked back. "Same here, what did I missed?" I continued. "Ty," he answered in concerned tone. "He's the worst from us all, you should check on him," he said, opening his room door. "I'll catch some rest, see you later, Sky," "See you,"

Ty? I immediately rushed to his room. I saw Ty on the bed, Fealy's tending him. Looks like Fealy had been tending three of us at the same time.

"God, Ty!" I exclaimed. Fealy noticed me and kept her silence. Ty was... the worst. He had bandages nearly on his whole body. That big explosion had damaged him badly. "Sky," Fealy called. "He'll be fine," her hand was patting my shoulder. I smiled anxiously, "I hope he can make it..." "He will, Sky," she reassured me.

"I'm going to look after him this whole night. Go catch some rest, it's a hard day today," I said. She nodded and stood up. "Well, thank you," she said and she left the room.

I looked at Ty and sighed. "Ty, get your a** fixed up quick, okay?" I murmured.

[Ash's P.O.V]

I wasn't trying to get a rest. I was trying to do a research on this matter. I started with the journal. I was left with day 16 last time. I read the diary to day 21 and found a clue.

_***Journal***_

_Day 21_

_I nearly died today._

_A man came into my house from nowhere and assaulted me. He looked, well, no one's going to believe me but it resembles me, except for the eyes... He have glowing-white eyes. He attacked me with a diamond pickaxe. Good thing I always bring a sword with me._

_He told me about trial that would happen 3 months from today. What does that mean?_

_***End of Journal***_

This entry is just filled with handful of clue. That assailant is the very same guy who attacked us, Herobrine. Only one man that closely resembles with Herobrine: Steve. He was the author of this journal. And we had similar ultimatum, to prepare ourselves for 'trial' 3 months later. I wrote these things to a blank piece of paper and went to the next page.

_***Journal***_

_Day 22_

_Today I found another mine._

_I went west from my home and found a cave, a massive one. The cave have abundant amount of ores. But it was also dangerous. The cave is filled with spiders. I went out the surface just in time to get home safely._

_That's for today_

_***End of Journal***_

_The cave filled with spiders... That was the cave we went in before. I drew a simple map sketch on the paper and I'm sure there would be more locations. I scanned through the next pages. One entry caught my eyes._

_***Journal***_

_Day 35_

_I'm not alone!_

_I found a civilization. A rather big one. I was wandering north from the spider cave. It was nighttime and I was nearly lost, but I found this huge city. It was magnificent. Everything is great. I paid for a room at the inn to stay for a night. I decided that I should pillage my home and just stay here, in this civilization._

_Oh, by the way, the city's name is Minecraftia._

_***Journal***_

That's it! The city of Minecraftia! And it was just north from this mountain the whole time! I have to check that place out, not now but soon...

I went outside my room to inform everybody about my discovery. I went straight to Ty's room, limping but excited. I opened the door. There's only Ty and Sky.

"Sky, where's Fealy?" I asked. "She's resting in her room now. What's up?" "Nothing," I said. "I'll be going," I finished and walked out the room. I went to Fealy's room and knocked the door.

"Yeah, come in," a feminine voice was heard. I opened the door and stepped inside. "How are you doing?" I asked. "Better than ever," she replied. I sat by her on her bed.

"Why are you hiding it?" I interrogated. She frowned. "Hiding what?" "You have dreams, or message every night and you hide it from me,". She looked surprised. "H-how do you know?" she stuttered. "Coz' I have it too. It started yesterday," I said, smiling at her. "Well," she tapped her index fingers against each other. "I thought no one would trust me, so I kept it a secret. Peace," she smiled at me.

"I found something that might be helpful for us. Wanna hear it?" I asked. She seemed to be interested, "I'm all ears,"

* * *

**Oh, Ty. Please wake up. I was so mean! Well anyways, that was the chapter 9. Hope you enjoyed that and if you enjoyed that leave a comment, it will only take few seconds. Also if I happened to screw things up, please let me know so I can fix that.**

**This is TheEnd, peace, love and rock on.**


	10. Chapter 10: Ruins of Memory

**Yo, s'up guys! TheEnd's here with another chapter of The Book of Minecraftia! I would like to thank you again for your OCs you guys have submitted once again. They're wonderful, really. And of course this is the chapter. This is where your OCs started to take place in the story! Stay till the end (funny, that's my username...) and see whose OC I had chosen.**

**For the light of mercy, I beg you. If you can make a cover for this story, let me know. PM me. I'll be really appreciating that.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft, Youtube, youtubers and anything copyrighted in this story (including that small portion on song lyrics down there...)**

**TO TEH STORY!**

**MEH-MEH-MEH-MEH-MEH! *Skydoesminecraft's Intro***

* * *

**{Chapter 10: Ruins of Memory}**

* * *

(Day 6, 89 days left to survive)

[Ty's P.O.V]

_Hello? Where am I? It's so dark in here..._

"Hello, Ty,"

_Huh? Who are you?!_

"You remember me, don't you?"

_You... you are from my weird dreams before..._

"Yes, I am,"

_Am I dead yet?_

"Dead? Not yet. Your time haven't came yet. You still have things to do,"

_Things?_

"A quest. Now wake up, feel as healthy as fiddle,"

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was on a bed and someone was beside me. It was Sky. He was asleep on a chair next to my bed.

"Sky?" I called him, couple of times. He started to stir up. "Oh, Ty... I thought you were... Wait, TY!" He yelled. He seemed surprised and asked, "How do you feel?" "I feel... actually I feel nothing wrong," I said, taking a knife inside a drawer of my bedside table. "Whoa, what are you doing?" Sky asked, half panicking. "Cutting my bandages, mind if you give me a hand?" "Sure,' he answered, taking my knife and started to cut bandages off me.

I dressed up and went out my room, Sky was right behind me. I saw Fealy and Ash was discussing over something that looked pretty serious.

"Hey, guys!" I exclaimed. Both of them looked at me in awe. "Wow... Ty, how did you?" Ash surprised. "Ty, are you... okay?" Fealy asked in doubt of my health state. "I'm good! I'm perfectly fine!" I yelled. "I have no idea too, but he was as fit as a horse when he woke up," Sky said. "I don't know either, but I felt good!" I said.

"Good then. Pack up, ladies. We're going for a trip," Ash said casually, as it was no big deal. "What?!" Sky and I yelled at the same time. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Fealy said, waving her hand and went to her room. "Pack up quick, ladies," Ash snapped us back from confusion.

* * *

_***10 Minutes Later**_*

[Sky's P.O.V]

Fealy was holding a piece of paper with list of stuffs to bring.

"Okay, let's see, armors?" Fealy asked. "Done," Ash replied. "Weapons?" "Check," Ty answered this time. "Food?" "Check," I replied. "Tools?" "Can we just stop and get going?" Ash said while yawning. "Oookay, assuming nothing's left, let's go!" she exclaimed.

* * *

_***Time skip: Few moments of walking***_

Ash was leading the way, Fealy right behind him, singing a song.

"You can count on me, like one, two, three~" she sang. Her voice was kinda adorable, melodious and just beautiful. I was kinda enjoyed her singing, you know. I felt a tap on my shoulder then.

"Hey Sky," Ty said. "What's up, Ty?" "Do we even know where we are heading now?" he asked in confused tone. "I don't know either, let's ask him. Hey, Ash!" I yelled. I got his attention, he stopped for a while.

"S'up, Sky?" he asked. "Where are we going exactly?" "We're going to go to a big city," he answered. "Big city? You mean there's a hell ton of people here too?" I asked him. "Uhh, not really. That city is now nothing but ruins. I just wanted to visit that place, who knows there's survivors," he replied. "How do you know about all of these?" Ty asked. Ash took out a book and showed that to us, saying, "This is a journal of a man who lives there. But, he's dead now, so don't bother,"

[?'s P.O.V]

I gasped. I was standing on a hill, then I sensed them. People, coming toward us. I went down the hill and headed to my little ruined house I called home.

[Ash's P.O.V]

After taking few breaks and meals, we made it just in time. We were in front of the destroyed city, the ruined civilization.

"Wow. This place is huge. Look at the wall! Gosh, it's like 50-60 blocks tall!" Fealy exclaimed. "This is amazing, I wonder why it fell..." Ty said, half questioning. "Is this it? The city?" Sky asked. "I hope it is. Let's check this place out, the sun's setting now," I said, moving inside the gigantic ruined wall.

* * *

_***10 minutes later***_

The sky darken by then. It's nearly nighttime. We kept looking around this place.

"Hey, guys," Sky called. "Don't you feel something, like we're being followed?" "I felt that too," Ty said. "You know, I got the chill going through my spine, it's weird," he continued. "Me too," Fealy uttered her feeling. "I know, I've heard stuffs but I never seen anything. This is creepy," I said.

[?'s P.O.V]

We both get behind them and stalked them. My friend keep making noise, sometimes nearly got us caught. Luckily, all of them seem not to mind but there's one that made it harder. He kept on checking his back constantly, making it harder for us to spy at them. I don't know whether he's paranoid or he's aware, but as long as I stay hidden, I'll be mostly fine.

I saw them stopped. They seemed to talk about something. Then they on the move again. I went to another bush, and signaled my friend to follow me. As I peeked out the bush, they were gone. Gone. I can't find them. I was looking for them in confusion.

"It's not a good thing to stalk on someone you just knew, my friends," a sound entered the atmosphere. I turned around and sure enough, they were there.

[Ash's P.O.V]

"These stalks give me chills," Fealy moaned. "I have a plan," I said. "Come here," I signaled them to come closer. "What's the plan?" Ty asked.

"We'll walk as normal, at that corner, take the bush and roam around, in hope we found our stalker. Is that clear?" I asked. "Sounds like a good idea. Come on, let's do dis!" Sky exclaimed. We did our plan and sure enough, we found them.

The stalker-stalkers, actually- were looking for us in confusion. One of them seemed to be a male and another one is female. "It's not a good thing to stalk on someone you just knew, my friends," I said sarcastically. Both of them slowly turned around. I had hard time to identify them, but I was trying my best.

The boy seemed 16 or 17, taller and more muscular than me, his black hair was unruly and he was wearing orange t-shirt and black jeans. A bold writing on the shirt spells CH. I don't know whatever than mean. The girl, however, was a complete difference from the boy. She looked way younger, like 13 or 14 years old and she was in red cloak. Blood red, in fact. Other than that, I can't see a thing. The lack of light source except the moonlight made it hard to identify someone.

The boy sheathed out a diamond sword while the girl took out a knife. We sheathed out ours too as anticipation. "We don't give up without a fight," he said in bold tone. Then they both charged on us.

"God, can't we just talk?" I said to myself.

* * *

**Hey guys! That was chapter 10! So yeah, I would like to thank KKKstories and for their OC, Laura Clara and Zale Skye, respectively. For the ones that I don't choose, please, no rage, no hate, no flame.**

**HAVE MERCY ON ME! I'M SO SORRY! I'M EFFING SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! DON'T KILL ME! IT WAS A TOUGH DECISION!**

**Okay, whatever. So yeah, if you happen to enjoy that chapter, leave a short comment down below and stay tuned for more chapter.**

**This is TheEnd1192, peace, love, rock on! #Don'tEatPoop**


	11. Chapter 11: Lights of Hope

**Yo, s'up guys! TheEnd's here with another chapter! I'm sorry for the delay, school took my time away. I would like to thank ya' all for the supports, shout outs for I am Number Eleven (Umm... I don't understand what you are trying to say...) and a guest (Well, that's kinda... weird...). Again, KKKstories and (I swear if the site get rid of that name again...) if you're reading this, I'm thanking you two so much.**

**P.S: I'm still looking for cover image...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft, Youtubers or everything 'copyrighted' in this story.**

**TO THE STORY!  
****#DoEnjoyYourself**

* * *

**{Chapter 11: Light of Hopes}**

* * *

**[Ash's P.O.V]**

The boy charged at us, while the girl stayed back at her position. I was the first to strike. I slashed him quick, but he parried it. Sky joined the party and thrust his sword, he narrowly dodged that one. He was overwhelmed, I thought he was going down but sadly, he didn't.

A fireball came towards us. Sky was the first to see this. "Watch out!" he yelled as he ducked. We stepped aside. I looked for the source of that deadly shot. It was the girl. She have two fireballs ready at her hand. SHE SHOOTS FIREBALLS! THAT'S CHEATING! **(A/N: Shut up. That's her power, dumbass, deal with it)**

"Guys, get that OP fire-shooting girl, lemme handle this dude over here!" I commanded. Then they ran for the girl. The boy tried to stop them but I held him back. "Not that easy, mate. I won't give up without a fight too," I said coldly, pointing my sword at him..

He gritted his teeth and slashed his sword at me. I took a backstep, just fast enough to evade his slash. He charged at me and slashed wildly. I barely dodged them. As he started to run out of breath, I took the opportunity to kick him in his stomach. He fell on his back. "Not so tough piece of sh*t, aren't ya'?" I taunted. He gritted his teeth and screamed in rage. Now he's mad.

He was swinging his sword like madman. That was my plan. A raging dude tend to lock on his assailant and think less logical. I grinned and ran like hell. I ran through buildings, taking corners to corners. I took a quick look behind, he was right on my tail. I sprinted to a corner and pretended that I kept running after taking a turn. In fact, I never ran. I stopped and waited for him. His footsteps are getting closer, closer... closer...

I jumped off my cover and hit his face square with my elbow. He fell down, lost his grip on the diamond sword and slid a couple of blocks. I caught the diamond sword with my left hand and pointed that sword, just few millimeters from his throat. "Dodgers 1, Giants 0," I said in exhaustion. **(A/N: It's a reference! Tell me where it came from! Shout outs 'r waitin'!)**

"Ash!"

* * *

**[Fealy's P.O.V]**

Ty, Sky and I went after that girl while Ash took on the boy. The girl seemed to be annoyed and shot more fireballs at us. As we closed by, she ran away while still shooting her. fireballs once a while. We dodged them at first, but then Sky got hit.

"Sky!" Ty exclaimed looking back promptly. Little did he know, a fireball headed towards him. It hit him square on his chest. It was all me then. I charged to her and pounced on her.

I got her. We grappled on the floor like crazy. Somehow she managed to get me off her. She stood up quickly and put up her battle ready trance. I stood up quickly. She drew her knife and somehow set the blade on fire. I drew my own knife, knowing that my sword won't help here.

We both charged at each other at nearly the same time. I got the first move, but she evaded it and countered, the first hit was hers. She cut me on left my shoulder. I winced in pain. She stepped back without a word. I was furious and charged at her. She seemed to be surprised and I managed to land some slashes. Not too deep, but still cuts.

I finally managed to get her on a chokehold, my knife on her throat. She didn't give any resistance, but I can hear her breathing. Paced, angry breathing. I saw Ash in front of me, the boy fell by him.

"Ash!" I yelled. He looked at me. By that time, Sky and Ty came.

"Hey, what did I missed?" Sky asked, half panting. "We got 'em," I said. "What are you waiting for?! Kill me!" The boy yelled abruptly. We stared at him for a while.

Then Ash made a move. He loosened his grip on the diamond sword that belongs to the boy, and held it backwards, handle towards him. The boy caught the sword, and Ash loosen his grip on the diamond sword.

"Come on," Ash said, extending his arm. The boy caught his arm and stood up. He signaled me to let the girl go, and I did.

* * *

**[Ash's P.O.V]**

They let us stay in their place after that exhausting battle. Their 'home' was a simple 7x7 (approx.) cobblestone cube. Simple-old furnitures decorated the room.

"Nice place, man," Sky complimented. I took a seat on a crafting table at the edge of the room. "Rough day, isn't it?" I asked, half-smiling. "Hahaha, yes. We're sorry though that we attacked all of you," he said as he gesturing the cloaked girl to come near him.

"My name is Zale, and this is Laura," he introduced. "Hi," Laura said in cold-plain tone. "She's kinda anti-social," Zale explained. I shrugged my shoulder and said, "Nice to meet you two, my name's Ash," I pointed to Fealy, "This is Fealy," and I pointed to the two youtubers, "And they're Sky and Ty," Zale frowned at the last names. "Wait, why is that name familiar?"

"Uhhh..." Sky and Ty looked at each other, "Maybe 'coz we WERE youtubers? Maybe?" A look of realization was on Zale's face, "Skydoesminecraft and deadlox?! Dudes, I fan!" I rolled my eyes. "Can you please stop... 'Fangirling' for a while?" Fealy asked, making air quotes when saying fangirling. Zale stopped and back to his cool stance.

"Hey, Zale," I called. "Are you two live here alone?" Zale nodded, I smirked. "Good, that just made it easier. Well, look, Zale, Laura we have something to talk with you two, ASAP," Zale seemed interested and leaned closer. "What is it?" he asked.

"Well, four of us had been... well, terrorized by a ghostly entity... Herobrine," I informed. Zale seemed surprised and recoiled while Laura turned her glare seriously at us. "No, not HIM!" Zale exclaimed. "You guys have went through it too?" Ty asked. "Yes, like couple of days ago, right Laura?" The girl nodded. "Did they told you to fight him like in three months?" Sky asked. They both nodded.

"Well," I put on my most serious face. "According to a prophecy, godly prophecy, there will be 6 lights fighting to purge the dark," I said. Zale, Laura, Sky and Ty frowned. "What do you mean? Lights?" Sky asked, startled. "Guys, we are the chosen lights, don't you get it?" Fealy annoyed.

"This is crazy, but we have to fight Herobrine together," I said, finishing it dramatically. "It's a suicide!" Laura yelled. "I saw what he did to this whole civilization 10 years ago! He is invincible!" she finished and cried. "She's the only survivor of this wrecked town," Zale explained while trying to calm Laura down. "I don't know 'bout you guys, but I got kinda strange dream, it says that we can only fight Herobrine when we are together as a team. It's up to you guys, but we hope you can understand," Fealy persuaded. They both looked down for a while, Ty and Sky are questioning each other, confused.

I went outside without a word, Sky and Ty followed me. "What are you talkin' about, Ash?!" Sky yelled. "That's a bullshit, ain't that?" Ty said, threatening. I sighed. "I'm not f**king kidding. I'm tellin' the truth. Look, me and Fealy, no, all of us, got a kind of weird dream, the kind of black void and sound just came out of nowhere," "What do that have to do with this?" Ty asked. "Listen, all of you ignored the voice, but me and Fealy, we paid attention to it. I got these information from the sound in my dream," I explained.

Sky and Ty looked interested. "Tell me more," Sky demanded. "There is a prophecy. There will be 7 lights, destined to sweep all the darkness. But for this, let's say 'first wave'" I air quoted. "Only 6 lights will be in action. The 7th will join the fray for the 'second wave'," I air quoted again and finished my sentences. "I don't get it. Lights?" Sky looked confused. "Six lights? I don't get it," Ty said.

I sighed. "We are the six lights," I deadpanned, surprised on how long they actually think. "But, we're just four," Sky protested. "The two new guys..." I said and rolled my eyes. An expression of realization showed in their face. "Oh, that's it!" Ty exclaimed. "Those two guys are the first reason I went here, duh," I stated.

We chatted about more things. Like the journal, the dreams I had, etc. Then someone called us in. "Hey doods!" It was Fealy, yelling at us. "Something's important's going on, c'mon," she gestured us to come in. I sat on the crafting bench as before. "S'up?" I asked.

Zale stepped forward and said, "We have made our decision, we'll go with you, we're in,". Laura nodded and said, "If you were right about the prophecy, we might have a chance," she said, her volume was so low I can barely heard her. She's anti-social, right. **(A/N: I can smell the sarcasm...)**

"I don't know 'bout you guys, but I'm going to catch some sleep," Fealy said, yawning. "Good idea, nite guys," I said. I took my backpack used it as a makeshift pillow. It took me less than a minute for me to be asleep.

* * *

**That's it for the chapter 11! Hope ya' guys enjoyed it (because I faced like 10 author blocks and it took me decent amount of time). If you guys liked that, leave a short 'hi' on the review section, it won't hurt and of course, like usual, stay tuned for more chapters.**

**This is TheEnd1192, peace, love, rock on!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Unforgiven

**Hey, s'up dudes! TheEnd's here with another chapter! I know it took longer but this chapter (hopefully) longer than usual. I would like to make shout outs to (I know, the school was getting rough lately, and why is the website keep getting rid of your name?) and Diamond (I don't really need OCs now but I'll see where I can fit yours). I'm still frickin' looking for a cover image so if you can make it, please make me one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft, Youtube or anything copyrighted in this story.**

**TO TEH STORY!**  
**#ButteryGoodness**

* * *

**{Chapter 12: The Unforgiven}  
(Day 7, 88 days left to survive)**

* * *

**[Ash's P.O.V]**

My head was spinning, my vision blurred. Slowly but surely, my vision restored. "Arrgh, I should take the stones out my bag first, it's killing me," I moaned. Man, that makeshift 'pillow' was really inconvenient. I scratched my head and went outside, slowly not to wake the others up. I inhaled the morning-fresh air. It was great. Then I noticed someone standing on top of a boulder, staring at something.

"Hey, what's up?" I greeted. She turned around. "Laura, isn't it? What are you doing up there?" I asked. She jumped down and went inside her home without any single word. "O...kay, she's absolutely that anti-social..." I muttered. **(A/N: The owner wanted her to act like that, deal with it)** I shrugged and went for a quick jog around this ruined city.

* * *

**[Laura's P.O.V]**

I went inside, leaving Ash outside. I don't like to talk to people I can't trust yet. But Zale... he had stayed by my side long enough for me to trust him, but not that trusted yet. I don't want to repeat the mistakes I've made in the past about trusting people...

I shook my head and sat on a nearly-broken chair. I made a small fireball on my palm and started to play with it. Yes, I got the power to control fire elements. Most people think it's a gift, but for me, it's a curse. You'll find out why. I extinguished my fireball when I heard a groan.

"Hey, ya'r up already?" It was Zale. I nodded. "Let's get breakfast ready, these guys sleep like logs," he joked.

I smiled slightly.

* * *

**[Zale's P.O.V]**

We took some of our raw bacon and put them in the furnace. The nice smell of bacon made me hungry. Just few moments later, someone came in.

"Hey hey, what are ya' guys cookin'? It smells good," It was Ash. "Bacons," I answered simply. "Do you need any help?" he asked. "Just bring your friends back to life," I told him, grinning at the end of the sentence. "Time to turn sleeping logs to usable planks," he joked. We laughed momentarily. Then he left for his friends.

"Those weird jokes," Laura commented later on. I chuckled "We share some similarity," I shrugged. "Let's get this done fast,"

* * *

**[Ash's P.O.V]**

Okay, I know there's a lot of POV changes in this chapter, thanks to the lazy author who kept being stuck every two sentences. **(A/N: Well, dood, congrats, you just broke the 4th wall as easy as that)**

Back to the story. I went to the other side room from Laura and Zale was. I saw three 'corpses' still sleeping like dead. I sighed and kneel down a bit to ground level.

"Hey, Fealy. Wake up," I said as I shook her body. She moaned and turned her body against me. "Hey, don't turn your back on me! C'mon, just wake up already!" I groaned. "Five minutes," she moaned back. I sighed in response.

I went to Sky and Ty next. "Mr. Dahlberg, time to wake up!" I practically yelled. "Ty Ellis, rise and shine!" I continued. Surprisingly, no one responded. "Hey, yo' mothaf***as! **(A/N: Dat curse...)** Wake up already! It's like 10 in the frickin' morning now!" I yelled on top of my lungs. "I told you to leave me alone for 5 minutes," Fealy moaned. I mentally facepalmed and said, "Dudes, you're getting on my nerves. I'm spraying you guys with water,". Ty sat up, stating, "Try me," then he went for sleep again.

I went back to Zale and Laura who were preparing a meal. "You got bucket of water or something like that?" I asked. Laura stared at Zale who was carrying some piece of bacon and place it on a table. "There's a bucket in the chest and you can get water from spring behind this house," he informed. I nodded and took the bucket, headed outside for water and went back to those sleepy heads. I throw the whole bucket of water on them **(A/N: Surprise, motherf***er)**. They sat up straight immediately. The old water wake up call never disappointed me.

"Dude, what the fuzz!?" Ty screamed. "When I say I WILL DO something, I WILL. Learn that the hard way," I commented. "But you can't just spray bucket of water on someone!" Sky yelled. "Just five minutes..." Fealy muttered as she walked through me. I snickered and shook my head in response.

* * *

**[Fealy's P.O.V]**

I swear to God, that was the worst wake up call ever. I mean, would you throw a bucket of water at someone just to wake 'em up? NO, I DON'T FRICKIN' THINK SO. If your answer is yes: you guys are so f***ed up. **(A/N: Hey, don't be so mad. I promise it'll be the last time I make him a jerk)**

Back to the story, we gathered around the table and ate the porkchops Zale and Laura made. It felt really good, especially after a hard night. After the meal, we packed our stuffs and were ready to leave.

"Thank you for your hospitality, guys. It's been nice. We'll be visiting ya' two often," Ash stated. "No problem," Zale replied. "Hey, I have an idea!" I commented. "How about you come with us to our base? It's bigger, it's better and it's well supplied,"

"I agree with Fealy, we have better resource access there," Ty added. "I'm fine with that, actually," Sky commented. "I mean, they won't cause much trouble, right?" "It's their call," I shrugged, looking back at them.

Zale and Laura looked at each other. "It's up to Laura, I guess," he said. We all turned our sight at Laura, who was supposedly thinking hard. She lifted her head then, "I'll go,"

I saw Ash nodded, a smirk in his face. "Pack up, then," he said. "At least I don't need to walk miles back an forth after this," I heard him whispered.

* * *

**[Ash's P.O.V]**

"Hey Zale," I called. "Yeah?" "What's up with her?" I pointed at Laura. "Well, that's a bit complicated," he snickered."You see, she had a bad trauma from her past..."

_***Flashback***_

_A girl with gray hair and dark red eyes hid in a wooden crate. She heard disturbing noise but didn't dare to look out. Finally, she dared herself and peeked through a hole on the crate._

_Her eyes widened at the moment a figure decapitated a man. The headless man fell to the ground next to the corpse of a severely burnt woman. A pair of white eyes hover through her hiding box. She trembled in fear, paralyzed and traumatized._

_***End of Flashback***_

"That's... dark..." I stated. "It's sure a dark past. She acted like that since then," Zale explained. I nodded. "One question, how can you know this much?" I asked. He let out a small laugh. "Let's say I lived with her long enough to get her, well, trust me. You know, she has a bad trust issue,"

"Someone have to talk to her. Things like traumas tend to worsen over time. Especially she have ability to control fire..." I said. "I know. I've seen her 'explode' couple of time," Zale informed. _Explode? Crap._

* * *

_*****Time skip*****_

"Here we are, home sweet home," Sky said as we entered our house. "Wow, good job here, man," Zale complimented. "Thanks, dude. It took a while," I replied. "Ya' would come in, wouldn't ya'?" I said when I saw Laura still standing at the door frame. She shook her head and stood still. "I sensed him..." she stated. Her voice is barely audible and were so mysterious. _Him? Who's... crap, it's HIM..._

"Laura, where is he?!" I yelled. I heard footsteps approaching me from behind. "Right behind you..."

"Herobrine!" we yelled at almost the same time. "Yes, it's me, Herobrine," he laughed maniacally. "Herobrine, I swear to God, leave us alone for now! You can beat the crap out of us in 'three months'," Ty yelled. He frowned, "Fair enough. I wanted to kill you now, but where's the fun?" He shrugged.

A fireball went through me towards Herobrine. I turned around and saw Laura had fireballs on hand, ready to throw. She created a kind of barrier that knocked us further from her. I stood up quick. "Laura, stop!" I yelled. "Laura, don't do this," Ty said. Sky freaked out, "She's burning us to crisp!" he yelled. "Laura, stop this. Cool down, we don't have to do this," Zale persuaded.

Laura kept on shooting fireballs at Herobrine which he dodged. "You have terrible aim, Ms. Pond. May I call you that?" She gritted her teeth. "NO, YOU MAY NOT!" she screamed in anger. "I remember. I burnt a woman and decapitated a man with that last name," he said evilly. Laura got angrier and more dangerous. Her fireballs grew in size.

"I killed them, and I spared you, to see you suffer!" he laughed maniacally. "What are you going to do? You are a piece of worthless, weak, pathetic little child,". Laura gritted her teeth more. I noticed her aura grew bigger. She trembled, her fists balled.

"You are a disaster," Herobrine finished. The air was getting hotter. Laura was completely on fire now, trembling like crazy. I saw Zale's eyes widened and held his hand out.

"Laura, NOOO!"

_And everything was black._

* * *

**Sucks to be you! Cliffhangers! Well, ehem, that was chapter 12! If you guys enjoyed it, leave a short 'hi' and stay tuned for more.**

**This is TheEnd1192, peace, love and rock on!**


	13. Chapter 13: Mysterious

**Hey, s'up, guys! TheEnd's here with another chapter! I would like to leave shout outs for (Yes, you! Thanks for the compliment) and lolin in the pop (I don't even know what that mean; It's here! The next chapter!). A bit about this chapter: it's short, it's drama, and it's kinda boring in my opinion. #Number13Sucks**

**Any way, I'm still looking for cover image for this story (and thinking of making one by myself), so if anyone can make a cover for this story, tell me. PM me or just leave it in review section.**

**Well, no longer author notes, enjoy the story guys.**

**TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**{Chapter 13: Mysterious}**

* * *

**[Ash's P.O.V]**

"Ash..." I heard a whisper. "Who's that?" I asked. "Ash," it was more audible this time. "Ash!"

I snapped out my unconsciousness. My head felt very heavy. "Ash, you OK?" Zale asked in worried tone. "What happened?" I mumbled. "Laura, well, let's say explode..." Fealy said. I looked across the room and saw Laura in the corner, Sky and Ty was 'adoring' the messy room.

I sighed, "I guess we need to clean this mess up,"

* * *

_*****Time skip*****_

We have cleaned the main hall, mostly. It was nighttime and everyone was tired so we decided to stop and get some rest.

"Job's done, mates. Let's get some rest," Fealy said, wiping sweat off her brow. "I'm tired as hell," Ty complied. "I'm going to catch some sleep, guys. See ya' later SUCKERS!" Sky joked. I let out a small laugh. "I'm going to do something, probably will be up the whole night, so... I'll be going," I said. Fealy frowned. "Dude, you're overdoing things," "I'll be fine," I said as I went towards our storage room to do some work.

"And by the way, as I'll be working, my room is going to be free so ya' can use it for tonight," I waved and left.

I walked to the kitchen first and grabbed few glass bottles filled with water and couple of sandwiches. I brought 'em all to the storage room. I went to the middle of the room where there was a crafting table. I took some wooden planks and placed them down as tables. After placing the food and drinks on the table, I fashioned a chair quick for me to work.

Okay, now work.

* * *

I started at sketching on a piece of blank paper. Few moments later, I scrapped it.

"No, no, no. It's going to be too big," I mumbled to myself.

I sketched another one. Couple of minutes passed, and another piece of scrapped paper flew to the corner.

"That's impossible to make,"

I was frustrated a little bit that time. I took a bite of my sandwich and placed my hand on my chin, thinking. I took a gulp from a water bottle and sketched another picture.

"This is gonna be freaking inefficient," I mumbled and scrapped the paper.

And that goes over and over and over and over again.

* * *

**[Laura's POV]**

"And by the way, as I'll be working, my room is going to be free so ya' can use it for tonight,"

Fealy sighed, "That son of a b****..." I glanced at her as she cursed. "So, yeah. Who's using Ash's room?" she abruptly asked.

"Laura can use it," Zale declared. "I'll sleep on the couch," he continued. Fealy nodded, "If that what you guys want then so be it. Good night, guys," she said, leaving only Zale and me in the rather spacious room.

"Go get some good rest, Laura. You need 'em," Zale said, a smile ending his sentences. I smiled weakly, "Thank you," I muttered.

* * *

I have been lying on this bed for three hours... I felt so restless, probably anxious about Herobrine. I decided to get off my bed, or rather Ash's bed, and get some fresh air. I went to the main hall first. I was about to open the door, I heard someone yelled a curse.

_"Dang it! Son of a b****! Why in the frickin' hell is it so hard?!"_

I went toward the sound and found Ash in the storage room, surrounded by some papers. He threw a piece of paper by the door frame. I took a look of the scrapped piece of paper. It contained a drawing, a sketch to be precise. I felt a tug on my lips when I saw it.

This have to be his cause of frustration...

I balled the paper back and threw it on the floor, then left. I went to the front door and opened it. The cold air felt relaxing. I sat down on the edge of the wooden balcony outside.

I dropped my hood, revealing rather long silvery-white hair with some darker gray streaks running through it.

"Can't sleep, Milady?"

* * *

**[Ash's POV]**

"Dang it! Son of a b****!" I slammed the makeshift table. "Why in the frickin' hell is it so hard?!"

I threw another balled up paper and cover my face with my hands in desperation. "I just want to make her a good present..." I mumbled. I tried to take another gulp of water but, well, I had emptied them all. I went to the kitchen for another bottle.

I noticed the door was open. In curiosity, I went to check out. I found Laura was sitting on the balcony, her hood dropped. She had long silver hair which was being blown by the wind. She seemed to enjoy it...

"Can't sleep, milady?" I asked. She glanced back for few seconds and put her hood back up. For brief moment I noticed that her skin was rather pale than fair.

"Laura, we need to talk," I said. I walked forward, closed the door behind me. "May I?" I gestured. She nodded in response. I sat down beside her.

"Listen, Laura. We just knew each other, but about your uncontrollable anger..." She looked down. "I know, it's dangerous..." she said, her voice was as usual, barely audible.

"Laura, you have to control them," I continued. "Your 'anti-social' traits make them more dangerous. You are stressed a lot, I see," she tilted her head a bit in confusion.

"Okay, psychology 101. When you're stressed, your emotions are harder to control. And the more problems you have, more stressed than you can be,"

"I have more problem than you can imagine, it's good I'm not insane yet," she mumbled. "I know it's hard to live like that, you need some help on those," I replied. She tilted her head again.

"You have big problems, Laura. We can talk about that and maybe we can solve that for you. Well, not all, but at least some of them,"

She took a deep breath, and got up. "Thanks," she said. She went inside. "By the way, if I were you, I'll make a slide system on it," I swear I saw her winked.

I frowned for a moment at her words, then realized what she just said. I ran to the door, closing it behind me and rushed to my workbench.

* * *

"This is perfect!" I exclaimed as I finished another sketch. I immediately ran and took some wooden planks and some piece of iron.

"This is going to be great!" I mumbled to myself.

Hours passed. After some hardwork and some mistakes, I finished it. I'll give her this tomorrow, she will like it. I gave it some final touches and stared at it, feeling satisfied.

Along with that, I came up with other idea. I shuffled through chests and looked for golds. I smelt those into ingots and started to work on it.

I flattened the gold into some small chain links and attached them together. I reached into my pocket and took out a small piece of diamond I found back in Minecraftia. I took some time to work on the rough piece of diamond. It ended up to be somehow flattened grape. I attached the golden chain to the diamond and finished my another present.

Sorry, no spoiler, guys. Wait for the next chapter :). **(A/N: Wow, that 4th wall breaking...)**

Finally, I've done my two piece. I decided to fashion a wooden crate enough to house both the piece and hid them in an empty chest.

I looked at the clock hanging by the door. It was near dawn already. Little did I knew, I fell asleep on the makeshift table.

* * *

**It's kinda sucks, isn't it? I know, but I promise the next chapter will be awesome. And as you read up there, Ash made two piece of work. What do YOU think they are? Why did he make them? Put your answer in the review section, winners get... Well, still thinking on that...**

**Anyway, this is TheEnd1192, peace, love and rock on!**


	14. Chapter 14: Party Went Wrong

**Hey s'up guys! TheEnd's here and welcome to chapter 14 of this story. I'm kinda sorry for the delay. Now lemme tell ya' lil' somethin' bout this chapter before we roll the story: Drama, action, disaster, all in balanced diet. Overall, better than last chapter (that chapter sucks a hell). Oh, yeah, shout out to a guest named Guest (lol) (Thanks, the answer is now)**

**Anyways, I'm still looking a cover image so if someone can make this story one, PM me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft or anything copyrighted I mentioned in this story.**

**Without further ado, TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**{Chapter 14: Party Went Wrong}**  
**(Day 8, 87 days left to survive)**

* * *

**[Fealy's POV]**

I yawned as I got up from my bed. I went through the door and closed it behind me. Once I got to the bathroom, I washed my face and stared at the mirror. My blonde hair was a mess, I have some stains on my ocean-blue t-shirt and couple of bruises on my face. I sighed at my current condition and started to comb my hair with my hands. After feeling fresh, I headed out the bathroom, heading to the kitchen.

When I went passed the storage room, I saw Ash. He was asleep on a table with his hoodie covering his face. I smiled and shook my head, continuing my way to the kitchen.

* * *

**[Sky's POV]**

"You can't catch me, Kyle! I'm untamable!" I yelled as I sprinted through the warden's room. "I'm coming with you!" Tyler exclaimed. I saw Kyle running towards us with a diamond sword and enchanted gear. "NO, Kyle, NO!" I screamed. I went up the stairs and punched Tyler back down.

"Adam, what are you doing?!" he yelled. "AAHHH!" Kyle killed him with the sword. "Sacrifices must be made!" I exclaimed and laughed maniacally. I kept going up the stairs and went to another flight of stairs. "Adam, you jerk!" Tyler exclaimed. "I REGRET NOTHING!" I replied. "Go Adam!" I heard Jin yelled. I clicked the button that teleported me to a long corridor leading outside the building.

"You can never catch me, Kyle! Haha! FREEDOM!" I yelled in victory. The game's not over though. I sprinted through the boat and do regular parkour. I stepped on the pressure plate and won the game.

"Yes! I won! Ha, you all suck!" I yelled. No response. "Kyle? Tyler? Jin?" I asked. Still no response. "Guys, don't scare me..." I looked to the skype window. The window was totally blank.

I heard something creepy and immediately took off my headphone. "Alesa? Honey, is that you?" Still no response. I opened my room door and saw a pair of white eyes.

* * *

I sat up straight, panting and cold sweating. I was in my room, my Minecraft-world room. God, I started to miss 'em all back in home... I shook my head and went straight outside. My stomach grumbled as I smelt something delicious. I knew someone was already up and was cooking. I went to the kitchen and found Fealy cooking in the furnace.

I came up with a prank then. I slowly crept behind her, trying to surprise her.

"Sky, this is the third time in this week. Give up," she said, not even looking behind. Man, this girl is a psychic. "Uhh... well... umm... what are you cooking?" I tried to break the awkward moment. "Well, bacons and steaks, as usual," she replied.

"Ok, I'll try to pull this prank on Ty, see ya later," I said, leaving. I headed towards Ty's room and slowly opened the door. He's asleep, perfect! I sneaked around him and took a deep breath.

"TY, YOUR MOM'S COMING!" I yelled on top of my lungs. He woke and was moving uncontrollably. "OH, SH*T! F***! SON OF A B****! MOTHERF***ING SH*T!" **(A/N: OMFG look at those curses!)** I laughed to my death. It was freaking hilarious. I swear he woke up the entire house.

"What the heck's going on?!" Zale came through the door, Laura right behind him. "ADAM, YOU JERK!" Ty yelled. I laughed and ran outside, "I REGRET NOTHING!" Ty chased me out while Zale and Laura stood still, confused probably.

* * *

**[Ash's POV]**

I sat up straight when I heard a terrified scream. I realized it was Ty's, followed by a laughter from Sky._ Looks like Sky pulled out another prank on Ty..._

I yawned and stretched. I realized I was on the makeshift table. _Oh, yeah, I fell asleep here last night.._. I went outside and headed to the main hall.

"S'up Zale, Laura," I greeted as I passed by them. "Don't worry, Sky just pulled another prank on Ty, nothing urgent," I explained. I saw them looking at each other for a while then left.

I opened the door and took a deep breath. I was staring at the very same scenery which looks all the same each day. Planted saplings on the ground, burning zombies and skeletons, mooing cows, crowing chickens, sounds of Ty and Sky beating each other up; things like that.

_I'm forgetting something... Oh, yeah!_

I went inside through the storage room. I opened the chest that contained the wooden crate. I smiled and took the wooden crate. I went back to the main hall and saw all of them were sitting around the dining table, including Ty and Sky.

"Hey, man! Let's have a nice meal!" Sky exclaimed. I noticed some red marks over Sky's and Ty's face. "Girls, you both pretty. Are you two fighting with a lipstick and blush-on?" I joked. All of us broke into laughter, well, except Laura. I think I heard her snickered, though.

"Hey, Fealy," I called. She turned her attention on me. "Yes?" she asked. I held out the crate and yelled, "Happy birthday!" **(A/N: Well doods, that was why he made those things)**. Everyone seemed to be a little bit shocked.

"It's her birthday? Wow," Zale said. "Happy birthday, then!" Sky and Ty rose from their seats and exclaimed, "Happy birthday!"

"Ash, I... I can't... Wow, you actually remembered my birthday!" she said excitedly. "What's in this box, though?" I snickered and replied, "Go figure out,". She slowly opened the box and gasped.

"Wow, Ash! You made these?!" she gasped. Zale, Sky and Ty went closer to peek what's inside. Fealy held out the necklace I made and took a closer look at it. A simple-gold chain-connected necklace with a piece of sky-blue diamond as the centre of attraction.

"You like it?" I asked. "What are you talking about? This is beautiful!" she exclaimed. I smiled proudly. "And what's this?" Sky pointed at another present.

"It's a crossbow. You know, the one that shoots projectiles," I explained. "Dude, there is NO crafting recipe for this," Ty stated. "Yeah, how do you make it?" Sky asked impatiently.

I scratched my head. "Well, manually," I said. "Manually? You mean you cut every single piece of these and reassemble them?" Zale asked. "Uhh... sort of..." I answered.

"Aww, thank you, Ash. You must spent a lot of time on these, right?" Fealy questioned. I nodded. "Well, I guess it's a happy birthday for this girl over here," Sky said and held his hand out to Fealy. "Happy birthday! Wish you, err... Survival, I guess,". We burst into small laugh and everyone just wishing Fealy a happy birthday.

_Holy Notch, I actually make it on time..._

"I see this is why you make that frustrating thing," Laura said as she passed by me.

"Well, doods," I said, clapping my hand. "I'm going to go to sleep, that project kept me up the whole night, so see ya' all later at lunch time," I said.

"You should, you restless, surprise-making jerk," Fealy joked. I snickered and left for my room. After closing the door, I took off my hoodie, revealing a white thin t-shirt. I hung the hoodie behind the door and dived onto my bed.

* * *

_*****Time skip*****_

**[Fealy's POV]**

I tried my necklace in front of my room's mirror. It suits me perfectly. The sky-blue diamond is just in sync with the gold casing and chains, and it suits with my clothing as well.

Next, I took out the crossbow. Ash seemed to left a manual on the crate so off to read those.

_**A Simply Frustrating Crossbow to Make, Manual**_

I know, he was frustrated. Poor him... Anyways, I tried to follow what the manual said. I failed couple of times but finally shot some bolts out.

It was easier than I thought. Just fill the magazine with bolts, lock it on the bow, pull a slider back and squeeze the trigger. Rinse and repeat, as simple as that. He was really thinking this...

After firing few more shots to get me comfortable with this weapon, an idea popped out. It was a bad idea, though.

I took my backpack and filled it with torches, food and some spare crossbow bolts. I fit a leather tunic on me and strapped an iron sword on my left hip. After feeling that I was ready, I went through my room's door and closed it behind. I saw Sky and Zale in the main hall, spinning a bottle on the table.

"I won! Haha! Take that SUCKER!" Sky yelled while Zale put his hand on his face.

"Hey, guys!" I called out. "Oh, hey," Zale replied. "I wanna go to the cave before, so, well, tell 'em if they're looking for me," I said. They both nodded.

* * *

_*****Time skip*****_

I was standing in front of the cave system. With a deep breath, I went inside. After wandering a while, I found some target to practice on. There were a zombie and a skeleton, hanging around a pool of water. Not wanting to disturb them, I hid behind a cold stone wall.

I carefully popped my head out and aimed for the skeleton first. An arrow flew as I squeezed the trigger. It hit the skeleton right on it's spine, bone shatters on the ground. The zombie noticed this, and rushed towards me. A little panicked, I pulled a slide lever on the side back, automatically reloading the crossbow. I didn't actually aimed my second shot but nevertheless, I shot it on his face. That thing one-shot killed the zombie.

* * *

**[Ash's POV]**

I groaned and sat on my bed. It felt kinda refreshing to sleep after a sleepless night, which kinda suck. Anyways, I went out to the main hall. I saw Zale and Sky playing with a glass bottle spinning on a table.

"Hey doods," I called out.

"Oh, hey," Sky replied, slightly waving at me. I put two of my fingers on my forehead and flicked it, doing a simple salute.

"Where's the rest?" I asked.

Sky scratched his head and said, "Let's see... Ty is in his his room, same as Laura... And oh, Fealy went to the cave. She said that she wanted to play with her new toy, about an hour ago,"

My eyes widened at the mention of the cave. "Dude, are you serious?!" I yelled. Sky shook his head and calmly said, "Don't worry, we lit the cave, nothing will spawn,"

"Dude, we have a frickin' SPIDER SPAWNER in that cave!" I shout out loud. Both of them turned their face on me, shock and realization on their face. I groaned loudly and stormed to the storage room. I could hear someone yelled, "Ty, Laura, we're rolling, **NOW!**"

* * *

**[Fealy's POV]**

I aimed at a spider. After feeling confident, I shot it. The shot hit it's abdomen, severely crippling it. A satisfactory yell echoed through the cave.

"I hit it! I'm getting good at this!"

A rumbling sound was heard. It became louder over time. Turns out it was a bunch of spiders running after me. (A/N: Action ahead!)

I uttered a small curse, "Crap," and ran away from them. They seemed to be locked on me. Backpedalling, I shot couple of arrows out before I ran out of ammo.

"Shit, I forget to reload this," I murmured. I kept running towards the exit. The spiders started to shoot webs out. In anticipation, I slightly ducked to avoid projectiles.

Finally, they got me. I was jumping to a higher ground, a spider shot its web and yanked my foot back. I lost my momentum of jump and landed abruptly, face first. I tried to escape but unfortunately more webs kept me still. Then abruptly I was yanked to the air and hit a wall.

Everything was black then...

* * *

**That's chapter 14. If ya' guys happen to enjoy it, well I can't tell you to slap a like button, but well how 'bout leaving a short 'hi' on the comment section? Also if you find any mistakes, point that out so I can fix 'em. And also, check out my one-shot collection, i just uploaded another one-shot.**

**This is TheEnd1192: peace, love, rock on!**


	15. Chapter 15: Zombies, Creeper, Spiders

**S'up dudes, The End's here. I know, I know. It took FOR-EVER for this chapter. Well, I've been busy with exams, band, school, church, and my game life.**

**Heck, Half-Life 2 and Team Fortress 2 are frickin' addictin'!**

**Okay, for a... let's say compensation of me not updating for a while, I made this chapter longer. It might just be the longest I've made.**

**And oh yeah. I'm still looking for story cover. So if any of you can help me, please do help me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything copyrighted that I mentioned in this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**{Chapter 15: Zombies, Creeper, Spiders and more Spiders}  
(Day 8, 87 Days left to survive)**

* * *

**[Ash's POV]**

An iron sword strapped on my back, an iron chestplate partially covered my white hoodie. I sprinted towards a general direction towards the cave. My breathing got heavier each step took. I slowed down when I heard something from distance. I reluctantly turned around and found out that Laura, Zale, Sky and Ty were catching up with me.

"We... we're going... with you..." Sky said between his panting. I shrugged and replied, "It's your call, after all. I'll be going," I continued my run.

Fealy, stay safe, I'll be there...

I jumped into the cave right ahead, leaving my friends behind. I heard Zale cursed behind me but I didn't took that into account. I jogged through the cave until I reached the fork. Someone tugged my clothing then and when I turned around, it was Ty.

"Stop... Running... Stahp it..."

"I'm born to run," I panted. "Don't you get exhausted after that run?" Zale asked. "Coz we all did,"

"Well, I am exhausted, but as they say: things that don't kill you make you stronger," I shrugged.

Laura glanced around the cave and said, "Is this it? The cave you mentioned?" "Uhhh... Yes," I replied. "Seems familiar..." she whispered, but I don't really caught that.

"Wait, guys. Is it just me or this hole wasn't here before?" Sky spat out, pointing on a new hole in the wall. It was right in the middle of the fork and is awfully symmetrical.

"That is weird. Let's check 'em," Zale suggested.

We followed the new tunnel for couple of minutes. Then we found an intersection: one right, one left.

"Okay, gentlemen... And woman. We have to split up," I said sarcastically. Ty have the most stressed face among them. "This is bad, but we need to go through this," Ty shook his head.

"I'm going right," Laura said first. "I'm coming with her," Zale stated. "I suppose I have to go left," I shrugged. "I'm coming with you," Ty said. "Sky?" I asked. "I'd rather stay here,".

* * *

**[Zale's POV]**

"Silence... I hate 'em," I moaned. "I like silence," Laura commented on my lamentation. "Heh, right..."

"What's that?" Laura exclaimed abruptly. Looking around, I saw nothing. "Perhaps it's just you. I mean, I hear nothing,"

A hiss was heard this time, loud and clear. "What's that?!" I exclaimed. Laura chuckled and I guessed she rolled her eyes back there - I dunno, she wore a hood. "It's just me, yeah right..."

"I can hear the sarcasm," "I bet you can," she replied.

The noise got closer and louder. I stopped momentarily to hear those voices. I heard couple of distinctive noises, but hiss-ish squeak dominates. I followed the noise and it turned out to come from our backs. Just as I turned around, a group of mobs entered the narrow-endless corridor.

"Shit, we need to run Laura, run!" I yelled as I started to sprint. I went first and lit a torch to aid my vision while Laura tailed behind me, shooting fireballs at the mobs, which was extremely effective in this situation. The narrow corridor soon ended into a huge hall, more spiders along the wall.

"Crap, we're fuzzing trapped..."

* * *

**[Sky's POV]**

"Hufft... I'm bored to death..."

Yeah, nothing came for a while there. "Great, I'm alone, the ambient sucks, I heard weird noises, and now I'm bored to death... Just perfect..." I moaned. Just after that, I heard a large rumble echoing through the cave. The bad thing was: it sounds familiar.

"Oh, God. Not again..."

And a bunch of spiders flooded in. **(A/N: Yay me and my spider addiction...)**

In response, I quickly sprinted into one of the hole. Which one, I don't exactly remember. Some spiders tried to pin me down, but all they got was a blade through their torso.

I went straight through the tunnel, sometimes backpedalled to get a stab or two. After a while, I saw some light that most likely came from a torch. As I paced my steps, a lucky spider pounced me and sent me rolling on the ground. When I stopped rolling, I saw the torch right above my face, and a hand hovered over my head. Grabbing the hand, I got up. It was Laura and Zale.

"Howdy?" Zale asked. "Howdy howdy," I replied. "The spiders... I hate spiders," I said flatly as I readied my trance to fight. "You wouldn't know," Laura growled, fireballs forming on her hand.

* * *

**[Ash's POV]**

"This is her crossbow," Ty said when he picked up a contraption lying on the ground. "Lemme see," I demanded. "Holy balls, it's really is hers. Better hang on this,"

"Wait, you hear that?" Ty panicked slightly. In response, my hearing sharpens for a moment. There was a huge noise behind us. I took my torch and flung it across the chamber. In near instant, crap ton of red glowing eyes were sighted.

"Damn, not THIS again!" Ty said as he took couple of starting steps. I backpedalled a few steps before turning around completely.

Great, stuck in this nowhere to run corridor with hellish amount of mobs and seemingly there's a green-oh, shit...

"Watch out!" I yelled as I tried to stop myself from advancing toward. A creeper blew up right in our face, blowing a hole below us, causing us to fall.

My head was spinning, everything was blurry, and my ears were ringing for a while. I shook my head couple of times then heard someone called. "Ash! Ty! Ya' okay?" It was Sky.

I got up quickly when I realized we are in an onslaught. I went to Ty who seemingly haven't fully recovered and offered him a hand.

"If you wanna see another sunset, let's move," I said. He took my hand and got up. Meanwhile, the team managed to break through a wall of mobs and made it to us.

"So, where's our girl?" Ty asked. "She's there, on the web," Laura pointed at a gigantic cobweb structure which Fealy was hung on, unconscious obviously.

"Man, the cliche is real," I moaned. "Yeah, I know right?" Zale commented. "Guys... Any idea to get rid of this things?" Laura said, worries in her speech.

"I have one crazy plan..." I said, mumbling but audible. "Wait," Zale interrupted. "Does it involve someone hold this hole while the others cut off that giant cobweb and then we blast our escape through that mobbed tunnel like a boss and ride into sunset?"

"Uhh... I'll say that's exactly I want to do...?" I replied. "God, no..." Ty moaned. "We don't have any choice... Let's YOLO this!" Sky cheered.

"Who's going to save the princess like in movies with me?!" Sky yelled. Ty rose his hand and yelled, "I AM!" I laughed and said, "I got your backs, dudes!". Just before I darted off, I whispered to Zale and Laura, "Hashtag SkyLox," with a small playful smirk. They both snickered and shook their heads couple of times.

"Finally something I excels at," Sky heaved. "Dude, you do parkour in Minecraft. You never did any IRL," Ty replied. "But that doesn't mean I can't do any," Sky argued and jumped onto a stone platform sticking out from the wall. "See?"

"Yeah, yeah. Can we get going?" I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

After seizing all the jumps possible, we ran out of room to jump. Fealy is at our level, but was out of our reach, horizontally speaking.

"Great, now what?" Ty said. "Build a platform, as usual?" Sky suggested. "We didn't bring any blocks," Ty replied. "Right,"

"F*** it, I'll YOLO," I said before leaping onto the heavy cobweb. It was hard to be mobile, but thanks to my sword the web was only a small problem.

"Just watching doesn't help, guys," I moaned as I saw them still at the previous platform. They finally made a jump and followed me. At one moment I looked down, I saw Laura and Zale were holding up well. Laura burnt the spiders to crisp with her fireballs while Zale dismembered them into pieces. When I looked directly below me, I feel blurry and dizzy.

_Damn you, height-vertigo._

Finally after cutting some more strings here and there, we made it to her. As I got a closer look, I found out that she was pretty bad injured. Her forehead and knee were bleeding. There was a huge scratch starting from her kneecap up to her thigh.. I cut the strings off Fealy and brought her on my shoulder. Unfortunately, though, I slipped off a string and plummeted into the earth. I landed on my back with Fealy landing on my body. At that moment she started to stir up.

"Mmm... Ash? What happened?" she muttered. "You're up, thank God," I said. "Hey, dudes, I don't wanna ruin the moment but we gotta go," Zale said, half-yelling.

"Right," I replied. "Fealy, do you mind?" She nodded and slowly stood up on her feet. "Where's Ty and Sky?" she asked. "Right here," I turned around to see they both had taken the harmless way to get down there.

"Perfect. Now let's go," Zale commented. I turned my attention to Fealy and asked, "How fine are you for a run? She looked down her overall bleeding legs and answered, "I barely walk,"

"Okay then," I took her right arm and wrapped it around my shoulder. "Now we're good to go," I said. "Laura, you know what to do," Zale said.

Laura nodded and started to charge a fireball bigger than usual. With a blast, the crowd was cleared.

"Come on, guys! Ty! Let's go!" Sky yelled. "I'm going to take the lead," he continued. Six of us ran through the clearing and easily reached one of the corridor. In front was Sky, followed by Zale, Fealy and I, Laura, then the rear was Ty.

A zombie pounced on Ty. Sky looked behind him and ran straight towards Ty, who was yelping. He swiftly ran past us and cut the zombie head off.

"You okay?" Sky asked. "I'm fine," Ty replied. "Let's go, I'm taking the lead!"

"_Ignitionem!_" **(A/N: Credit to Google Translate for this one!)** Laura yelled. At the same time, an explosive fireball flew and at least bought us some time to get out. "Woohoo, nice shot," I complimented. She can't help but smirk.

* * *

"Stay back, you creepy... thing!" I slashed my sword at air by a creeper. We had reached the surface but some mobs still tailed us.

"Wow... This is a pretty good workout, right?" Sky said, sarcasm filled his words. "Heheh... Credit to Fealy," I added. "J-just shut up..." She replied.

"Look at the bright side! It's still... well, bright..." Fealy pointed at the sky, telling us a terrible excuse. "You're terrible with excuses. And oh, you left this," I handed her crossbow. "Thanks,"

"We should get going," Laura said plainly.

* * *

**Whew, that's kinda long. So yeah that was chapter 15. If I do screw up somewhere, let me know so I can fix 'em.**

**And if you wonder what will happen next... Just stay tuned coz we will never know! Unless you're me... Which means I am YOU, so I am writing a story that YOU read, which I read and YOU write. So I am reading a story that I write, and YOU are writing a story that YOU read... Meaning...- wait**

**Do you see that?**

**Don't you see it?**

**There are five "you"s mentioned (excluding "you're"). The total letters are 5x3=15.**

**There are five "I"s mentioned, which have the total letters of 5.**

**15:5=3**

**HALF-LIFE 3 CONFIRMED, YA' GUYS!**


	16. Chapter 16: Trust and Thrust

**What's going on, dudes? End's here, and welcome to chapter 16 of the story and... - wow, I really sounded like Ssundee, didn't I?**

**Shout outs to Ragon3221 (Ikr) and Darkwitch16 (Well, here it is)**

**Well, uh... I don't know what to type next, so yeah. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

**{Chapter 16: Trust and Thrust}**  
**( Day 20, 75 days left to survive )**

* * *

**[Ash's POV]**

Week after the incident, we were able to live '_peacefully_' for a while. Well, that's before that Herobrine-son of a b**** decided to screw my 20th night.

I was trying to explain my automated farm-redstone blueprint **(A/N: Funny, REDstone BLUEprint. Get it?)**

"So this lever will basically run a signal through this repeater to prevent malfunction, the signal will pass through a NOT gate, creating an off signal and stop all sort of power here-" I explained but was suddenly cut by Ty.

"And these repeaters will lose the power and stop powering the pistons and open the water gate,-" he continued.

"Which basically let out a water flow to wipe the crops then brought them to a point of collection while causing nearly no damage to the farmland we tilled; am I right?" Fealy asked for confirmation.

"_Exactly,_" I replied with pride and satisfaction.

"Dude, you are a _genius_!" Zale exclaimed.

"We shouldn't be worried about harvesting every single crap then, right?" Sky shrugged.

"Hey, Laura, you okay?" Sky asked at Laura who was silent throughout the 'presentation'.

"Hmm, yes? Oh, I'm... ah... okay," she replied.

"You have been daydreaming lately, what's up?" Zale asked her.

"I'm just... worried..." she answered shyly with her normally low volume.

I heard footsteps behind me, a manly voice spoke, "Worried about me?"

Everyone was surprised by the voice. I instantly recognized the voice and turned around. Lazily.

"Oh, please..."

It was Herobrine.

* * *

"This is the third time in last two week. What now?" Ty asked him threateningly. There was a silence before he answered.

"Just a visit," he answered.

"Well, your last _visit_ include aggression and explosion," Fealy replied. He grinned evilly.

In instance we were warped outdoor on a stone tower in the middle of a clearing. Few miles from it was our shelter.

"The f***?!" Sky exclaimed in surprise.

"Enjoy your dusk... or should I say night?" Herobrine laughed over our head and disappeared. And true enough, it was few seconds to night.

_Outside at night, miles away from home, minimal cover to fight..._

_Okay, we're screwed._

"Guys, this is why I told you to bring a weapon anywhere," I said, sheathing my sword. Everyone was then preparing their weapons. Well except Laura 'coz, ya' know.

"What's the plan?" Sky said, holding his 'butter' sword on a ready stance.

"The plan?" I asked back, snickering. "Kill to survive, simple,"

"Here they come..." Fealy said, drawing an arrow onto her crossbow.

"I'm going to make some good ol' number of fertilizers from ye' dead-dead bodies, ye' creeping-wicked creatures!" Zale exclaimed with some weird accent.

"Damn, dude, you sound like some drunk-pipeblowin' out-of-mind dude!" Fealy cried.

"Say hi to my other side," Zale replied.

"Hi," I said, waving cheerfully in sarcasm.

"Gee-zus, that sounds _horrible_," Laura commented.

* * *

**[Sky's POV]**

The battle was intense. Our group were holding well. Me, Ty, Ash and Zale was fighting down the ground, while Laura and Fealy was picking off mobs with arrows and fireballs.

"Feel the wrath of the **Sky Armehhh! EEEEEEEE**!"

"Yeah, deh power of **butter**!" Ash said jokingly.

Ty seemed to be irritated for the jokes, "Are you guys serious?"

Zale snickered and yelled, "We're not fighting derp squids, Adam,"

"No, but they look derp. Nuff said," Sky replied. We burst in small laughter.

"Incoming!" Fealy yelled from the tower. She was pointing to the forest, to a bunch of creepers coming closer.

"Oh, God, Y U NO MERCY?!" Ash yelled.

Laura stood out with fireballs on her palm. "Let me handle this," she chanted a spell under her breath. A blue fireball ripped through the dark sky. It exploded into brilliant blue flames on contact with the creepers, effectively killing all of them.

"GG, dude!" Ty saluted. We continued to stand our ground but gradually losing energy, and the monsters were beating us down slowly but surely...

* * *

**[Laura's POV]**

We were slowly losing the onslaught. Our ground fighter were injured and tired, Fealy were conserving her ammunition, my energy was nearly drained...

And it was still nighttime.

"Just couple of hours to fight, guys... Hang on," Ash panted. The sun was lighting a bit of the horizon.

_Just few hours left. But can we survive those hours?_

The monsters got more aggressive over time and we were losing warriors.

Ash's head were bleeding badly because a zombie hit him with a shovel, Ty's left leg was sprained after an explosion, Zale had a deep wound after a pickaxe dug into his flesh, Sky broke his left shoulder blade, Fealy had an arrow embedded on her body,-

And I was drained to the last. Great isn't it?

The light got brighter. We were close to the sunlight, but not surviving. The worst is yet to come.

Fealy ran out of arrows couple of minutes ago. By that time, skeletons were flooding uncontrollably because nobody kill them. Soon, they overwhelmed us with volleys of projectiles.

That was where I decided to use the last power of mine.

I focused my last drip of energy. Fire was forming around my body. In seconds I started to float to the air.

"_Visita nos in salutari naturae, vim optineret da fortitudinem tuam_," **(A/N: The spells are in Latin, shout out to Google Translate)**

"Laura, what are you doing?" Fealy asked, concerned. I paid no attention and keep chanting spells under my breath. My vision was enveloped with fire, and I lost control over my body.

At last seconds, "Get down!" I yelled.

And I passed out immediately.

* * *

**[Zale's POV]**

She fell down after a huge explosion. Concerned, I climbed the tower to see her condition. Once I got there, I shook her body couple of times and dropped her hood.

Her face were pale, real pale, palest I've ever seen. Her hands were ice cold and her breathing was slow.

"Zale, she'll be fine," Fealy said. I stopped, paralyzed for moments.

I snapped out and nodded. "I know. She's a tough girl," I replied. I picked her up and jumped down the tower. Sky, Ash and Ty were talking. I picked up what they were talking about.

"The damage is real, dude. There were green-fresh grass here, but now? Nothing. I wonder how hot that was," Sky said.

"Looking at this... I would say... couple of thousand degrees. _At least_," Ash replied.

"I hope she's okay," Ty uttered.

"Guys," Fealy called. "We need to go home,"

* * *

_***Time skip***_

"Lay her here," Fealy told me to. I laid Laura on her bed in her room. She was still unconscious, but she seemed more stable. I felt someone holding my shoulder.

Ash smiled and held my shoulder. "She just need to rest, nothing to be concerned about," he said. "She did good,"

I held his hand, still on my shoulder, "I appreciate it, mate,"

"Ugh, damn this hurts," Fealy moaned and leaned by the door frame.

"We really need to get that arrow off your tummy," Sky said.

"And we need to get your broken shoulder blade fixed too," she replied.

I snickered. "Looks like we all need to be fixed,"

We had a short laugh. "Yeah, I lost a little bit too much blood," Ash said, holding the bleeding part of his head.

* * *

**[Fealy's POV]**

"Careful," I murmured.

"_God_, don't be such a crybaby," Ash replied. "That should be enough,"

I took a deep breath in relief. "Thanks for helping me getting that arrow off and wrapping the wound," I thanked him.

"No problem," he shrugged. "I would like to thank you too for taking care of my head... also Sky and Ty,"

He took a deep breath and stood up. "I'll be in my room," he said. "Get a rest,"

"Yes, I will. Thank you," I replied.

He opened the door and closed it behind him. I promptly took a deep breath and fell on my bed.

_If I sleep now I won't be able to sleep tonight..._

_Screw it. I'm sleeping._

And yeah, I fell asleep in few moments.

* * *

**[Laura's POV]**

_A small girl ran away from group of armored zombies. She was panting heavily and took turns from alley to another alley. That was until she ran into a dead end._

_She backed away slowly from the zombies in fear. Then she slowly closed her eyes and chanted spells._

_Slowly fire enveloped her. She floated into the air. Her assailant seemed to be taken aback. In seconds she exploded into brilliant flames._

* * *

I woke up, breathing heavily and sweating. I took few moment to remember what happened and where I was.

I was laid on my bed, a green blanket covered me in my white shirt. I realized I don't have my cloak on me. To my side was a bedside table with some glass of water and there was someone.

Zale.

He was asleep on a chair, waiting me. I felt weak and drained but I tried to get up. He noticed it and woke up.

"No, not yet. Stay down," he ordered, his hands gently pushing my chest down to stay on the bed.

"But I'm fine," I protested.

"I have told you I will keep you away from harms, and today I failed," he said. I froze for seconds.

"It's not your fault entirely, I am the one who pushed myself," I said, smiling. "I'm sorry,"

The door was knocked and someone peeked in. It was Ty.

"Zale, we need to-" he was cut off when he saw me. "I guess not. How are you doin', Laura?" he asked.

"I'll be fine," I answered.

"I'll tell the others," he informed and closed the door behind him. Soon, they all came into my room.

Ash's head was bandaged already, Fealy had the arrow from her stomach pulled off, Sky had a sling through his shoulder, and Ty's leg was bandaged in some parts. Also Zale's left thigh was bandaged, too.

"How are you, Laura?" Fealy asked.

"I'm good," I replied.

"Thanks for saving our ass today, I guess," Sky stated.

I snickered, "With pleasure,". We burst in small laughter.

That might be the first time they saw me without hood covering my face and me smiling and laughing.

Well, they gained my trust.

I mean, these people are nice, they're sincere with friendship and they know how to fix your day. I slowly feel my old personality coming back: The cheerful and playful girl.

"Well, we'll leave you for a sleep tonight. Get some rest and get well soon," Ash said.

"See you soon," Zale muttered. They went through the door and closed it.

I looked up on the ceiling for a while. I grew sleepy over time, but forced myself to stay awake for some more minutes. Then I gave up. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 16, hope ya' doods enjoyed it.**

**And, yeah. I always tried to deliver the best quality in all my work, but I DO make mistakes. If you happen to find any mistakes, point that out.**

**This is TheEnd1192, peace, love, rock on!**


	17. Chapter 17:Sky of Blue and Dark of Night

**What's going on, dudes? TheEnd's here and I'm back with another chapter of "The Book of Minecraftia". I'm really would like to thank you guys if you still enjoyed this story, it's greatly appreciated.**

**Okay, real quick before the chapter start. First of all, I'm opening OC submission right NOW. The form will be at the end of the page. So, send your OCs and you may see yours in the story.**

**Second of all, replying reviews. I would like to thank a guest (I intended that, it's not a misspell) and Darkwitch16 (Whoa, stay right there, uhh... miss, I guess? Whatever)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything copyrighted that I mentioned.**

**TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**{Chapter 17: Sky of Blue and Dark of Night}**  
**(Day 33, 62 days left to survive)**

* * *

**[Sky's POV]**

"See? I told you today is not a good day for an expedition!" I moaned.

"Shut up," Zale and Ash said in unison.

"We should get some shelter to take or else we'll catch some serious cold," Fealy yelled, fighting the gust of wind.

It was an overall bad day. Heavy rain, wind that can knock you down, and of course it was thundering. Basically, everything that can go wrong that day went _TERRIBLY_ wrong.

It started when we tried in search of things, like NPC villages and dungeons. At some point of the day, the weather changed against us. A thunderstorm ruined our little trip, and we have to turn back towards home.

"I can't take this anymore. We need to find a place to spend a night," Laura cried while trying to keep her cloak from flying.

"I see a cave!" Ty exclaimed. He pointed to a small opening on a valley.

"You guys go first, I'll get some wood," Zale commanded.

* * *

**_***Time skip***_**

"That should do the trick," Ash piled some wood together. He took a lit torch and burnt the pile, creating a campfire.

"So, what's next?" I asked.

"Well, the sun's setting, storm raging, I'd say we settle here for a night," Ash suggested.

"We don't have any choice," Zale continued.

Ty shrugged. "Then what?" he asked. "We continue our trip or go home?"

"Let's wait and see for that," Fealy said.

"Phew, I'm cold," Laura moaned, making her own floating fireball. "I'm used to heat but not cold,"

I sighed. "I'm going take a nap," I said.

"Good idea," Ash complimented. "Go get a nap, I'll be watching around,"

* * *

_Sky._

_**What?**_

_Sky!_

**_Who's there?_**

**"Sky!"**

I opened my eyes to see Ty in front of my face.

"Wake up! We're under attack!" He yelled. I immediately sat up to see my surrounding.

The campfire was completely destroyed, fiery ember scattered, the rest of team were fighting against bunch of zombies, blood splattered, body parts were everywhere.

**Panic. Ensues.**

"Quit daydreaming, Sky! Give us a hand!" Fealy yelled from across the room.

I stood up quickly and drew my butter sword. With a battle cry I charged into the battle.

A zombie came close to me and tried to pounce me. I stepped aside and stabbed my sword into it's abdomen. Another came close and I stabbed it on its face.

"What is that tall-black thing?" Fealy asked. Her stare was directly to an enderman. The enderman was enraged, shaking and was ready to strike.

"NOOO!" Ash cried, pushing Fealy from her place. In milliseconds, the enderman teleported and so do Ash.

"Enderman got Ash!" I informed.

"Where is he?!" Zale yelled.

Ty rose his hand and pointed at a point opposite from us. "There! Right there!"

He was grabbed by his neck and pressed against a wall. He used his fists to fight back, but no avail.

"I'm going to get him!" Ty yelled. He ran into the horde. I tried to join him but I couldn't get through the horde like he did.

* * *

**[Ty's POV]**

I slashed and hacked some zombies and creepers on my way towards Ash. I glanced for a moment to see where I was heading.

Ash was closing his eyes in agony, his hands stopped fighting. I knew I had to be quick or else he's dead.

When I was just few steps away from him, a horde crashed in. I started to slash wildly. In corner of my eyes, I saw Ash had stopped moving. His limbs were rattling, his eyes were nearly lifeless.

_Like a rat constricted by a snake._

Adrenaline pumped, a surge of strength flowed throughout my body. I ran toward Ash, my body slammed through zombies. At last second of my charge, I thrusted my sword into the enderman's back. The black creature let out an unworldly scream of agony. In rage, I strafed the sword up, tearing the tall-dark humanoid into two.

Ash fell down onto the hard-solid rock-ground, unconscious. I held his arms and dragged him through the mobs, hoping none will attack us.

"Ty! Over here!" Fealy yelled while waving her hand to stand out from the crowd. I continued to drag Ash towards a corner where Fealy was.

"Oh, God..." she muttered, hands covering her mouth.

"You know how to first aid, right?" I asked, slightly yelling as the background noise from combination of groans, click and squeak was deafening.

She nodded, uncertainty was on her face. "I hope so," she murmured. She put her fingers on his neck. "Oh, no..."

"'Oh, no'? What happened?" I asked half-panicking.

She bowed down to his chest, carefully checking for heartbeats. "His heartbeats are too slow and weak," she said. She started to administer CPR immediately, tears fell down her cheek.

"Please, don't... please don't..." she murmured.

I felt someone tapped my shoulder. I jolted and looked back.

"We need to get outta here, _ASAP_," Zale said.

"Okay, give me a hand," I said, gesturing him to pick now unconscious Ash.

"Let's go!" Sky yelled.

After few minutes of constant fighting and pushing, we managed to get away and out the cave. Some monsters still followed us out the cave, though.

"We have to find a safe place, but with these guys on our tail, we need to outrun them first," Laura stated.

Sky suddenly stopped running. "Okay, I can do this," he whispered before he drew his sword and turned around, facing bunch of monsters.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled at him.

"I need to hold them off," he replied.

I was surprised by this answer. "Are you nuts?!"

"We have to find somewhere safe for ourselves; There is NO OTHER WAY, Ty," he explained.

I stopped momentarily. I dropped my pack and sheathed my sword.

"What are you doing?" Sky asked, suspicion in his tone.

"If that's the only way, I'm in," I slashed my sword in the air.

* * *

**[Laura's POV]**

"Wait, where's Sky and Ty?" Fealy stopped momentarily and asked.

I looked around and found them behind us, fighting off mobs.

"Hey! Wh-what are you doing?!" I yelled.

Ty hacked a creeper and yelled, "Go, we'll hold them back,"

"Are you OUT of YOUR MIND?!" Fealy cried.

Sky decapitated a zombie with his 'butter' sword. He sighed, "You guys better make it worth 'cause I don't want to die for nothing,"

Fealy tried to argue. "B-but...-," Zale shut her out.

"Fealy, they do this for us. Don't let them down, let's go!" Zale interrupted.

"These things are getting on my NERVES!" I growled, blindly shooting a fireball behind me. Zale stared at me with disapproval.

"You're going to set this whole forest on fire soon if you keep doing that," he commented.

Fealy stopped. "I think we lost them already," she panted.

"Let's settle down here quick. We can't lose any seconds or else Ash will pretty much be a pile of ash," Zale said. **(A/N I know, it's LAME)**

* * *

**[Sky's POV]**

Ty and I were standing back to back with monsters surrounding us from all sides.

"Ty, I just realized this is a bad idea," I groaned.

"I don't know why you came out with that idea in the first place," Ty replied. "What should we do now?"

"Let's run," I suggested. "In 3, 2, 1, RUN!" I yelled. We ran through few layers of mobs, but then got trapped and were forced to back down. The exact same spot we started.

"Dang it, that wasn't even close!" Ty yelled. I saw a creeper creeping towards his side.

"Watch out!" I yelled a warning. I threw my sword at the creeper without any thoughts. The butter sword pierce through it's head yet it wasn't dead. It detonated instead.

Smoke and dust resulted after the explosion. It subsided soon, leaving a small crater with few zombies in it. A realization struck my mind.

"Ty, that's the solution!" I cried.

"What solution?" he frowned, confused.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, saying, "Dude, use explosives! The creeper explosion killed things!"

He turned around and gaped his mouth in shock. "Dude, you are GENIUS!" he said. "I got TNT in my pack, you got a lighter?"

I reached side pocket of my pack and pulled out a flint and steel. "You better know how to use 'em,"

"You bet I do," Ty smirked confidently. He lit a TNT and threw it over to the overpopulated mobs. I personally ducked in anticipation in case something happens.

'**BOOM!'** A large explosion occured. Peeking over my shoulder, I saw a new crater on the ground, limbs and bones were scattered over it.

"We did it! We did IT!" I yelled in joy. Well, it's kinda weird to feel a joy in the middle of an intense life death situation but, it really feel like it.

Ty lit another TNT and threw it, "Fire in the hole, a******s!"

It exploded into dark-menacing red flame, dirt and grass were among them. As it detonates, everything in it's vicinity became fine-red mist.

"Let's get outta here!" Ty cried. "To the forest, hurry!"

I dashed through the cleared way, hacking enemies along the path. However, before we made it into the forest the rest (A/N It rhymed!) headed, Ty ran out of TNT.

"Crap, it's f***ing hard to get through these things!" I moaned.

I heard a yelp behind me. Turning out it was Ty, laying on the ground, an arrow stuck on his sturdy, iron chestplate. In seconds, zombies locked on Ty and were closing. I turned around completely and slashed my shiny-butter sword at the a zombie and cut its body in half. Charging in, I swung my sword once more and managed to cut a head off another walking-animated-corpse. Blood splattered onto my iron armor, foul smell of the dark red substance make me want to puke right away.

"You okay, dude?" I asked, offering my hand. "That arrow seemed to pierce in,"

"It's just a flesh wound, nothing bad," he replied, already on his feet. "We gotta get outta here, quick,"

He picked up his sword back and we jumped back into the fight. I stabbed a zombie in the heart, or at least where it should be, and decapitated a skeleton. A spider jumped above my head, but luckily I managed to stab its thorax before it hit me. But there comes a problem: We didn't know where the rest were.

We were fighting valiantly, holding on for our dear lives. It was less than 10 minutes but the battle felt FOREVER. I cut off a zombie arm, creating a sickening sound, turned around and hit a spider mid-air. Then I heard a hiss from behind me. It was a creeper, charged to detonate. Ty heard this too and turned around, but it was too late.

The creeper blew up, separating me from Ty. I laid on the ground, ears buzzing. Then I noticed a life-saving help from the-oh dear- God.

There were puffs of smoke in the sky.

I stood up and picked up my butter sword. I smirked in confidence as I can pinpoint my team's location now.

"Ty!" I raised my hand and yelled. "Follow the smoke!"

I saw a hand raised up, a voice replying, "We found 'em, dude!"

* * *

**[Ty's POV]**

I picked my sword from the ground and started to clear a way, following a smoke trail in the sky. I ran and avoid them mostly, but do kill if needed.

Few moments later, I found an end of this seemingly-neverending-overpopulated crowd of hungry humanoids. Noticing some of them still on my tail, I climbed to a nearby hill and jumped onto a huge oak tree. I escaped, but one thing really startled me:

"Where the heck is Sky?"

* * *

**[Sky's POV]**

I basically took a huge detour due to my 'awesome' navigation skill and yes, that's **_sarcasm_**. I ran through mobs, bumping into them sometimes but easily took them down with couple of sword blows. I finally came upon a hill, a steep one. Looking back, I knew I need to climb this or else I'll be a warm toast served with butter.

I jumped and grappled onto a ledge. With efforts, I pulled myself up. Within seconds I was on a small platform. I saw some small stone pieces sticked out the cliffside and without any thinking, I jumped onto it. Thankfully, I landed perfectly, safe and sound. It motivated me to keep going, hopping from one platform to another.

Finally I made it to the top of the hill. There was a certain satisfactory feeling, but I knew I have to get outta there real quick.

"Sky!" I heard someone yelled. "Over here!" It was Ty. He was on top of a big oak tree, waving his hand to me.

"I'll be there in seconds," I replied. I glanced around my surrounding, scanning for possible escape route. I found one.

Maneuvering across trees.

I took few steps behind and jumped onto a tree, landing among soft leaves. Monsters of all kinds were underneath me, obviously wanting my flesh. I took another leap and landed on another tree. It went over for few more trees, but the last jump certainly caused me trouble.

I was on a tree significantly lower than the one Ty's on. I looked behind and saw some spiders had actually seized trees behind me. I looked down, and a bunch of monsters we waiting for their dinner already.

"Sky, come on!" he yelled. "Just do it!"

"Are you kidding me?! I'll be dead, man!" I raged.

"I'll catch you! Come on!" he said.

I was juggling between to stand there, or take the leap of faith. If I stay there, I will be dead. If I take the leap and failed, I'll be dead anyway. I stopped for moments, trying to think rationally.

I took a deep breath, everything was in slow motion, and I felt nothing...

* * *

**[Fealy's POV]**

"Come on, come on, **WORK GODDAMMIT!**" I roared. "Please, dear Lord,"

I had administered CPR to Ash for about 10 minutes. He still had his heartbeats but it was weak that it could stop any moment.

Zale approached me, concerned look in his eyes. "Hey, calm down. You won't be ab-"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! How the heck can I calm DOWN?! Good gosh..." I groaned. My temper was really bad that time. I would like to laugh whenever I remembered this.

"I can't see them both," Laura stated plainly. Ty and Sky had gone for a long time, and they haven't made any contact with us.

I kept doing what I supposed to do, checking his pulse every so often. His pulse was getting slower, and slower, and slower yet I still try to keep his heart pumping. Just as hope about to perish, miracle struck.

He opened his eyes in sudden and coughed hard. I wasn't prepared for it that I literally jumped backward and yelped. He was coughing repeatedly, hyper-ventilating, obviously gasping for air. He stopped few moments later, still gasping for air but were awake.

I bolted towards him and gave him a hug. He responded with patting my back with his ice-cold hand.

"Wh...-what's up?" he asked. His voice was raspy and quiet. Probably because he need to fill his lungs with air.

A noise of bush and leaves was heard then. I snapped out my trance and quickly pull my crossbow out.

"Thank goodness we made it," it was Sky and Ty. "We thought we're going to die back there," Sky continued.

"Hey, Ash, you're awake!" Ty said, gleefully. "We did it not in vain, dude,"

Laura rolled her eyes and murmured, "Go figure, _Sherlock_. Go figure,"

"Dude, we thought you were going to die!" Sky exclaimed.

"We did a good job stalling the monster, man! We-" Ty cheered.

"Whoa, whoa, hold that up," Ash said, making a time-out sign with his hands. "What happened when I passed out?"

* * *

_*****Time skip*****_

"And yeah, we're united here, safe and sound!"Ty ended his story.

"You dudes are two crazy guys, but thank you," Fealy said.

"Damn, man. That's one crazy trick you pull out. The 'leap of faith'," Laura made an imaginary rainbow with her hands jokingly.

"Ya' gotta **love** their tenacity, man," Ash commented. A burst of laugh enters the atmosphere.

"Well, I'm bad at making speech so I'll keep it short and sweet," Ash stated. "Thank you for saving my life, guys. I really don't know how to thank you guys anymore," he shook his head. "Tonight's one hell-a-good teamwork we've done,"

"Yeah, we wreck 'em face," Sky beat his hand on his palm.

"Like a wrecking ball," Fealy commented.

"Geez, the reference is real," Zale replied. Another laughter was heard.

"Okay, boys. We better get some rest because we gonna get moving tomorrow," Laura gestured.

* * *

**So, yeah, dudes. That was chapter 17, hope you guys do enjoy it. Remember, I opened the OC submission from now and the promised form will be in the bottom of the page.**

**This is TheEnd1192, peace, love and rock on.**

* * *

**[OC FORM]**

**Name: **(Full name preferred)

**Age: **(NO 5000 years old dude)

**Physical Appearance:** (Clothing, height, you get the idea)

**Traits:** (It helps me a lot to know how you want your characters to act)

**Weapon of Choice: **(Crossbows, throwing knives, knuckledusters and stuffs like that accepted. No guns or Thor hammers :-) )

**Strength:** (Where your character excels at. Optional)

**Weakness:** (Where your character, eh.. sucks. This is optional too)

**Description:** (This will help me a ton but optional)


	18. Chapter 18: Unbreakable Spirits

**What's going on, dudes? TheEnd's here with yet another chapter of 'The Book of Minecraftia'. I got some stuffs to announce so bear the long author notes.**

**First of all, OC submission. It's open now, feel free to submit them. If you happen to have OC in your disposal and want them to be part of the story, put them in comment section or send a PM to me. The form should be in the last chapter.**

**Second, If you haven't noticed yet, this story now officially have a cover image! The cover image was made by one of my friends IRL under nickname of Haruruu123 (you can find her on wattpad, actually). She's a decent drawer, so I asked her a favor and 'BAM' this story has it's cover.**

**Lastly, shout outs. Shout outs to MNMPlayzMC (for sending an OC under the name of "Michael Long", also for following and favoriting my story), Ragon3221 (And yay, another chapter!), Darkwolf133 (for sending PM to me with OC "Ivan"; it reminds me of the "Ivan the Space Biker", you know, scrapped Half-Life version of Gordon Freeman?- also for following me), Darkwitch16 (I just realized you followed my story at 7/1/2015, lol)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything copyrighted in this story. It belongs to the respectful owner.**

**TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**{Chapter 18: Unbreakable Spirits}**  
**(Day 70, 23 days left to survive)**

* * *

**[Ash's POV]**

"So now we need to fill this up with slimeballs," Fealy explained while stuffing slimeballs into a small box. "We need it to spring perfectly, right?"

"Dude, you actually came out with a solution for my idea," I said, shaking my head.

Fealy and I was inside my room. I have been working with her crossbow for a while that I decided to make a workshop inside my own room. Now Fealy is taking my idea to realization.

"The only thing that stopped me from making magazines for this crossbow was the spring system," I stated. "And you SOLVED IT!"

"Thank you. You did a good job too, thinking of the idea," she replied.

Together, we did some work to the crossbow. I sawed off some planks and attached some extra parts to improve the crossbow for the new feeding system. I added a push lever, a hole for the bolts and some extra touch while Fealy made more magazine boxes out of planks and stuffed in slimeballs to act as a spring. Within minutes, we finished the job.

Her crossbow now had a magazine, feeding bolts into it's place. With the push lever-cocking system, she would be able to fire repeatedly without any trouble.

"Nicely done, sis," I commented. "Give me a high five!" I raised my hand in the air. We high-fived and cheered.

_*knocks*_

"Hey, dudes, you better see this," It was Sky peeking through our door.

Fealy gave me a stare, I shrugged. We followed Sky down the hall to the balcony just outside our simple house.

"Holy mother of..." I gaped my mouth at the view.

The sun on the horizon was blocked by monsters in front of us. There were an _army_ of them. In the frontline was a man with cyan shirt and blue trousers.

"Herobrine..." I cursed him under my breath.

In instance, a letter appeared on the balcony. Everyone saw it but no one picked it up. I decided to pick it up and read the letter.

* * *

_I'm losing my patience now. You mortals have no change to fight me whatsoever so I will end your misery here. Cherish your last moments mortal, and prepare for the worst._

_-Herobrine_

* * *

I looked back up and he was already gone. I crushed the letter in my hand with rage. A relentless rage. I stormed into the house, signaling everyone to come with me.

We gathered by the dining table. Not sitting on the chair, however. I was sweating, my hands were shaking both in fear and rage.

"Ash," Fealy called. "What was the message?"

"Ash, we need to know what's happening so speak, now," Zale demanded.

I took a deep breath before answering the question. "It's Herobrine," I started "He is the one sending those mobs... The difference is that this time... He really wants us dead,"

Everybody was taken aback with the statement. Silence filled the room.

"So... We need a plan," Sky uttered. "I'm not good at making plans, so I'll leave it to the expert,"

Fealy sighed in desperation. "Anyone have a plan?" she questioned. Silence filled the room once more.

"I got one," Zale stated. We turned our attention to Zale, all-ears.

"We need to reinforce this place, the whole place," he started. "We start defending from this hall, we make barricades from anything we can find,"

"What if they break through the barricades?" Laura asked.

"I was about to explain that," Zale commented. "We'll use storage room for our next defense line, and if it failed, we'll punch a hole to the mineshaft entrance next to the storage room, and we'll head underground,"

"And that's our last line of defense," Ty said. "If it fails we're pretty much dead, then,"

Laura nodded her head, enthusiasm in her red-brown eyes. "What are we waiting for, then? Get it ready!"

"Gear up, ladies! Let's show them what we're made of," I cried.

We stormed to the armory and took our best available equipment for that time. I took a diamond chestplate and iron leggings, I didn't wear boots for I really like the mobility my sneakers offered and I also didn't put on a helmet because I found it startling. I drew a diamond sword hung on wall and strapped it on my back. I also took a knife made of diamond and strapped it on my thigh. After I felt ready, I looked around at my mates.

Fealy had herself a set of sturdy leather armor, from cap to leggings. A crossbow strapped on her back and a knife on her left upper arm. Sky had his full gold armor on...-

**Sky: OMFG, you said the g-word! Take it back or I'll kill you!**

**Shut up. You shall not complaint about his narration because I also think 'butter' is not intimidating enough. Ash, please continue.**

**Ash: Danke, mein freund.**

He had his shiny-golden sword strapped on his hip while Ty have full iron armor on him, an iron sword on his left hip and a pack of explosives on the right. Zale have his diamond chestplate, helmet, and leggings on, a diamond axe on his back. Laura, on the other side, resisted to wear any piece of armor and were only armed with her magic spells and a diamond knife.

I took a pickaxe and went through the door. "I'll punch the hole you mentioned," I said before leaving.

* * *

**[Fealy's POV]**

_You can do this... you can do this... I can't do this... but I have to... okay, Fealy, take a deep breath, you can do this..._

I was having a hard time reassuring myself. I was sweating and trembling, both in fear and anxiety. I felt really uneasy waiting at the barricaded hall. I kept tapping my feet, my breathing was paced and my lips constantly dried out. Suddenly I felt someone holding my shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked. It was Ash, he just came back from making an escape tunnel.

"I-I'm fine," I replied, trying not to stutter. I looked up at his eyes. I saw anxiety also in his gaze. "You're afraid,"

He took a breath before replying to my statement. "Yes, I do feel afraid," he whispered.

"What are you afraid of? Death?" I asked, half-whispering.

"Partly, death," he answered. "But my worst fear now... is that if people that cared of... have to die, in front of me... because of me..." he uttered, his eyes were glistening. "That's just horrible," he shook his head and wiped his eyes. "I won't let that happen,"

"Guys, they have started it!" Sky informed, backing up from a window before sealing it up with wooden planks. Ash immediately ran with his sword ready while I jolted out the chair I had sat on for minutes and drew my crossbow ready.

We were waiting behind the barricade we set which were made of furnitures around and some cobblestones. I heard footsteps and noises made by the monsters. My breathing was unstable, I felt heavy pressure on my chest. I readjusted my crossbow's stock on my shoulder, finger on the trigger, ready to shoot.

"Nothing happened..." Ty broke the silence. "I think they st-"

_**'BOOM!'**_

An explosion occurred on the stone wall, debris flew towards us. I ducked spontaneously, covering my head from the projectiles. Seconds later, I stuck my head back up and saw a huge hole which mobs flooded in were punched on the wall.

I immediately took a quick aim with my crossbow and pulled the trigger, sending an iron-tipped bolt at a random creeper. It killed it immediately after the shot. I pushed a lever-like mechanism on my crossbow and was ready to shoot another bolt. In the corner of my eyes I noticed some firebolts cruising at high speed towards the horde, burning anything that came contact with it.

"Time to roll, boys!" Ash cheered, vaulting over the barricade and jumped right into the fight. The rest followed and joined him.

* * *

**[Laura's POV]**

_"Cethegi desae!"_

I shot out a firebolt that burnt a spider mid-air, about to pounce on Zale.

"très appréciée, ami," he stated.

"Okay, enough with the language class!" Fealy exclaimed. She shot us a look, like I'm really pissed off now that I can eat you whole for my snack stare.

I ignored her and placed my sight back to the battle. I immediately saw an arrow flying towards me. I spontaneously ducked to avoid the arrow. It flew just few millimeters above my head and took off my hood.

_What do you learn, Laura? Never let your guard down in life or death situation..._

I took a deep breath and jumped back into the battle, shooting burning bolts at those damn-annoying stuffs.

"Charged creeper!" Sky announced, pointing at left corner of the room. The blue-aura creeper hissed and inflated.

"Ah, f***," I murmured as I took cover behind the barricades. In sudden everything felt heavy as heck.

* * *

I was blinded for several seconds, my ears were ringing. My eyes were trying to adapt when I felt a tug on my clothing. I looked up and there was Zale, trying to pull me somewhere. His voice was distorted and I can't hear him well for seconds. Finally I caught what he said.

"Laura! Can you hear me? We need get out of here, now!" he yelled. I snapped from my paralysis and followed him to the storage room. I saw the rest was already in and Ash was ready to seal the entrance.

"Come on in already!" he moaned. We both went inside the room, and he quickly sealed up the holes.

Without a word we backed up from the door, preparing for the worst.

"I think we're safe..." Ash said. Just after that, a blast happened and monsters flooded in. Again.

"Eh, I talked too soon,"

* * *

I kept my head down the crafting table I used for a cover as an arrow flew by. We obviously weren't prepared for this kind of massive attack and were struggling to save ourselves.

"Good Lord, I've shot like a chest full of arrows! Just how many are there?" Fealy groaned, completely annoyed by the fact that the swarm seemed to be endless.

"Look at the bright side, this can't go worse," Ty commented, throwing a pack of TNT into the monsters. In near instant a chain explosion was heard, and it tore out a lot of our walls

"We are so screwed..." I murmured.

* * *

**[Ash's POV]**

Things was chaotic and was getting even more chaotic. There's stuffs happening everywhere. Explosions and craters, dead bodies, flying bits, glass shards, weapons and tools, arrows, gunpowder, strings- you name them. There was literally no room even for moving without stepping on things.

I jumped on air and stabbed a creeper in its head with my knife. I swung my other hand and struck a skeleton. I backed up when as I dislodged my knife from the creeper.

"Heads up!" I heard Zale yelled behind me. I looked back and saw a spider, pouncing mid-air. I held out my knife in response just as an axe cut through its thorax.

"Thanks mate," I saluted.

"You have to watch your back more often, dude," he advised. I nodded and jumped back into the battle.

I stabbed another creeper with my sword, it let out a notorious hiss and inflated. I knew I messed up, so I pulled my sword and tried to run. Sadly, I was caught in the explosion and thrown backwards. I noticed my head was bleeding, perhaps because I landed on a rubble after the explosion. I decided to wipe the blood off with my blood-soaked hoodie and jump back into the battle. I held my sword ready in my left hand, my knife held dagger-style in right and charged into a group of monsters.

"Holy smokes, that dude really wants us dead!" Sky exclaimed, pulling his sword out a zombie's head.

"Help!"

I turned around and saw a zombie pinned Fealy down. She tried to fight with her knife but obviously didn't work out well for her. Without any thinking, I threw my knife at the zombie, hoping it to hit. The knife hit the zombie, but not with its blade; the grip hit its head. It bought some time for Fealy to slit its mouth open, blood dripped to her face as she kicked the zombie aside. I ran towards her and offered a hand.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I can kill that guy by myself," she said, wiping the blood off her face.

I frowned. "Then you shouldn't call for a help," I replied.

"Touche,"

"Guys, lil' help here!" Ty growled as an enderman tried to pin him down.

"I'm on it!" Fealy replied, shooting her crossbow at the tall-humanoid. The enderman teleported just before the arrow hit it. She looked surprised about it.

"Shooting an enderman doesn't help, sissy," I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I _don't_ Minecraft, bro," she replied.

I picked my knife up from the ground and was ready to charge back into the battle. "I really need to make a thick wiki book for you..."

* * *

We slaughtered a crap ton of things that night. **A CRAP LOT**. Hours later, I started to see yellowish tint on the horizon.

"Guys, look! The sun is rising!" I announced excitedly.

"Wait, that mean we fought for like six hours or so? Holy balls," Sky pointed out, panting heavily after the sentence.

The mob crowd got lesser and lesser. We made it. We survived the onslaught... At least that what we thought we did.

Ty lit up a pack of explosives and tossed it into last monsters standing. "Fire in the hole!" he announced. The explosion clears the mobs, and the horizon were lit up well.

"We... we made it..." I said, dropping down the floor in exhaustion. I closed my eyes and regulated my breathing.

"God be praised, Hallelujah!" Zale cheered in victory.

I heard some noise beside me and opened my eyes for a moment. I saw Fealy there, sitting by me and took a deep breath.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Other than the need of washing my hoodie, I think I'm fine," I replied. "How about you?"

"Well," she started. "I just pushed through my limit," she shrugged. "That's good, right?"

I chuckled and nodded. She smiled in return.

"That's one teamwork, friends," Laura walked circling me, her hood dropped. She offered a hand to me. I caught it and got up. "We really need to get this mess cleaned,"

"We have to," Fealy said, brushing dirt off her clothes.

"Uhh, guys..." Sky called. "We might want to cancel our celebration for later..." he said, pointing out to the house entrance.

"Oh my goodness..." I moaned. "Does this mean we're not done yet?!"

* * *

**Okay, I will stop putting author notes down here because I do find it some sort of annoying for myself that these author notes really screw the moments. So, yeah, there won't be any author notes at the end of the story for next chapters.**

**Anyways, this is TheEnd1192, peace, love and rock on.**


	19. Chapter 19: The Beast Released

**Hey, what's going on dudes? TheEnd's here.**

**Okay so, I would like to thank DarkWolf133 for sending me another OC via PM (Really appreciate that, mate).**

**Also, OC submission is still open, do send OCs at me, don't hesitate just send 'em in. And if you have more than 1 OC... I guess it's safe to send more to me because I'm totally out of idea for making new OCs.**

**I'm also thinking about revising older chapters to deliver you a better quality content so tell me should I do it or not.**

**And... I kinda have nothing to type, I basically don't know what to type, so yeah.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything copyrighted in this story.**

**TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**{Chapter 19: The Beast Released}**

* * *

**[Ash's POV]**

"What the crap are those?" Sky awed. I gaped my mouth at the entity, completely speechless.

Fealy picked her crossbow up and cocked a bolt onto her bow, clicks and cracks were heard as the projectile loaded into its place. "What the heck..?" she wondered, slightly tilting her head in curiosity.

Ty stared at us, his mouth gaped open with shock. "Don't you all get it?" he asked with demanding tone, his mouth gaped at our stupidity. "This is not just an ordinary siege! This is a well-planned military attack!" he exclaimed. "The creepers blew a hole, the zombies went berserk and the skeletons spammed arrows. This is an organized raid!"

"Why didn't I see this coming?" Zale screamed, face-palming himself.

There were a zombie and a skeleton, who probably taken drug before entering the battlefield. They towered higher than other monster-around 7 feet tall, more muscular and armed to teeth. Seriously, they were equipped with all kind of deadly arsenal of weaponry. Axes, swords, bows, shields (A/N: 1.9 update will rock the world, people), heavy armor- all diamond, all enchanted.

"Okay, it's not looking good here, uhh..." Zale scratched his head. "We need to get them down quick, dudes,"

Sky rolled his eyes at him, annoyed as heck. "How? They are on f***ing **_STEROIDS!_**" he pointed out.

The zombie sheathed a sword and drew a shield, then immediately thrusted its body towards us. I was unable to take my sword in time and was forced to dodge instead. It hit the wall, but a new problem emerged. The skeleton on the other side was having fun loading out ridiculously oversized flaming arrows on us. We were surrounded by these beasts with no other possible way to escape other than slaying them.

"Now what?" Laura wondered, a fireball curled on her hand.

"What should we do, **WHAT SHOULD WE DO**," Sky screamed on the background. Ty seemed to be startled about it.

"Shut up, I'm thinking!" Ty announced, worries filled his tone.

Sky did small hops in his place. "Think faster, think faster!" he cried.

"I can't think with your annoying PANICKING TONE IN THE BACKGROUND!" he replied.

"It's not a tone! **I'M PANICKING!**"

* * *

My sword were locking with one bigger than mine, just few inches from my face. I gritted my teeth as I fought back the powerful force pinning me down. I swung sideways and both the diamond blades were unlocked. I stood up quickly, gripping tight on my sword's hilt. The zombie swung its sword vertically, the sharp-cutting edge dropping quickly onto me. Fortunately, Zale came into rescue and tackled the monstrous beast aside, letting me live as the razor-sharp blade missed me completely.

"Phew, thanks man!" I thanked him. That was close...

He stood up and grabbed his axe ready. "No problem, mate," he replied.

The-on steroid-zombie got up and held his weapons ready. We both charged in at nearly the same time. With a loud battle cry, I jumped and swung my sword, hoping for a hit. Unfortunately, though, I got bashed away with the metallic-sturdy shield. I fell down to the ground at near instant, totally losing my momentum, some of my blood splattered on the shield. On the other side, Zale managed to dig into the flesh of the beast with his axe through the body armor. It fell down to the ground with a large thump. Sky, being passive and preserved the whole time, saw this opportunity and striked.

He ran up towards the monster, his sword ready to strike and aimed for the obvious exposed spot of the zombie: its head. Quickly, he stabbed his sword into its neck and ran straight up to the head. The beast cried in pain, crimson blood sprayed and painted the stone floor, yet it somehow still alive and roared at us.

"How's the progress back there?" Ty threw a question in middle of the fight, lighting up a pack of TNT to throw at the skeleton monster he and the two girls have been fighting.

"Uhh..." I hung up as the zombie managed to get back on its feet with his weapons ready, looking totally pissed off. "Not really good, Ty. How's life there?"

Fealy took a cover from the skeleton's arrow spam as she slid in a new magazine to her crossbow. "Not too good either," she replied.

I sighed and sprang back into the battle, stepping and jumping on corpses left from the showdown earlier. I leapt and slashed my cold-solid blade at the creature, which came into contact with its oversized sword, creating brilliant sparks. I bent my knee as I landed, my muscles trembled from the shock I absorbed. I stepped back quickly to safety.

_Damn it! This thing just won't die!_ I screamed inside. It's driving me insane, I have bruises and cuts everywhere and that thing just don't want to be sent to hell. I looked back and saw the giant skeleton Ty and the girls were fighting was full of arrows, a lot of black-burnt bones and a heck of cracked bones, yet it was standing still, unloading sharp projectiles at them.

"Ash, heads up!" Sky cried a warning. I immediately snapped out my thoughts and dodged an incoming shield bash. The cold metal piece still managed to hit my shoulder, successfully dropping me to the ground for the second time. I shook my head and stood up.

"Daydreaming in the battlefield ain't a thing to do, mate," Zale stretched his hand, I caught it and stood up.

I took a deep breath and uttered, "Thanks". I grabbed my sword by the hilt and sheathed my knife out, holding it on my other hand. I noticed my sword was getting dull, the shiny-diamond blade was painted red with blood, and it was chipped badly everywhere along the cutting-edge. I have no doubt this thing will break soon. I just hoped this weapons can hold on longer.

"Dudes, a little help here?" Sky yelled as he ran and landed blows around the zombie's leg with his surprisingly long-lasting _'butter'_ sword. I stepped onto corpses as I ran towards the weirdly-big zombie. I swung my diamond blade sideways and my knife was ready for a stab. Because that thing was distracted by Sky, I managed to land the cold-diamond weapons into it. My dull-rough sword teared the flesh like a bonesaw running through limbs, the smaller-knife blade was stabbing precisely at its heart, at least where it should be. The monstrous beast cried in pain as I twisted my knife for maximum damage, making disgusting sound and of rotten flesh being teared out, sickening foul smell escaped from the wound, blood splattered onto my whole body. Seconds later, it fell down to the ground with a large thump. I took my knife out the body, wiping the dark red blood off my face.

"Hasta la vista, a**hole," I grumbled and winced of the horrible odor the thing left behind. I ignored it on the ground, assuming it was dead. To assume the thing's dead was probably one of the _stupidest_ decision I've done. I looked around and saw they had demolished the skeleton. The walking bones disassembled on the ground into a pile of bones; its jaw separated, the ribcage collapsed, the limbs severed. A beautiful sight for a regular Minecraft player like me.

* * *

I sat down and closed my eyes, relaxing myself. I felt my senses returned as adrenaline faded out. I immediately felt exhausted, drained to bits. The smell of decaying meat chunks mixed with blood and gunpowder was really unpleasant, so was the mess we need to clean.

"Long day, isn't it?" I heard a familiar voice talking to me. It was Fealy, her ocean blue t-shirt were mostly dyed red with blood, so does her dark-blue jeans. She sat down next by me, her leg stretched forward and leaned back, her arms supporting her.

"Yeah, it's a long day indeed," I replied. "And I need to wash my clothes up the river, too," I continued. She burst into giggles. "So how did ya' guys managed to kill that piles of bones over there?"

She sat straight proudly and tapped head, "With this," she said, giggling.

I raised my eyebrows, "With your temples?" I teased her.

She laughed and shook her head, punching my shoulder lightly-playfully. "With my brain, quit teasing me," she replied. "Seriously, I just came up with idea to sever its spine, and it works!"

"Hey, hey! I got the idea first!" Ty said, looking annoyed. "But I guess it's safe to say OUR idea," he shrugged. "And,- oh, God, watch out!" he abruptly yelled, pointing behind me.

I looked back at where he pointed and saw the zombie- it wasn't dead and was trying to smack me with it's shield. I know I can't run, so I wrapped my arms around Fealy and tried to cover her as much as possible. I was ready for the strike, but it never happened. Instead, I saw a flash of fire, impacting the creature and, it fell back. I traced the fire jet back to Laura, having her trance like a wild-west gunslinger in a quick-draw duel.

"The hand's quicker than the eye!" she celebrated, blowing off smoke trail that left behind her gun-shaped fingers.

"Wow," I bobbled my head, looking like a dumb. "That's badass,"

"I-It's dead now, isn't it?" Fealy stuttered, trying to recover from the surprise attack.

Ty took a pack of TNT and flint and steel. "Let's check the pulse," he said as he slipped the pack of lit explosives into the zombie's diamond armor. I, being real close with that zombie, decided to ran away and cursed; so as Fealy who sat by my side before. It exploded within seconds, body tissues and blood painted the floor, stuffs and remains on the floor nearby flew everywhere and the smell of foul rotten flesh filled the room.

"No pulse," he simply said, like nothing happened. I wiped off a smelly, bloody tissue off my head, making sound of disgust as I threw it away.

"Ty, you're forgetting a small detail," Sky started. "**We are supposed to CLEAN THIS WHOLE PLACE AND YOU JUST BLEW BODY PARTS EVERYWHERE!**"

Ty seemed to be taken aback from his statement, realizing that his action was indeed stupid. I picked up a broom from the floor nearby and passed it to him. "Better start now, cause my friend, I here have some issues with OCD," I stated. We started to walk away from him, leaving him with a work to do.

"Oh, come on, guys!" he moaned. "Are you guys serious?"

"Sorry, dude," Laura shook her head. "I can't do anything about that-good luck, and have fun," she giggled as we left him behind in the storage alone to clean the mess.

He looked around the ruined storage room. The chests were scattered everywhere, so did the contents. Dead corpses piled everywhere, body tissues laid on all things, crimson blood painted the floor and wall, and the gunpowder around added a pretty thick dust everywhere.

"You got to be kidding me..."

* * *

"Wow, my room is completely demolished," I amazed at our house that time, especially my room. It was destroyed, wrecked to the ground. There were only small piece of wall left on the side, but nothing else. The interior is of course, destroyed to bits.

"Oh, yeah, there was a charged creeper there," Sky explained. "I'm sorry for your room, man," he shrugged.

I snickered. "Nothing to be sorry 'bout, dude, chill," I said. "That son of a b**** really went all-out on this," I sighed.

"Well, you can share my room for now," Fealy offered. "On a different bed, of course," she rolled her eyes at Zale and Sky who snickered as she mentioned her offer. I let out a small laugh.

"No, thank you," I replied. "I'll be on the couch for tonight," I said, not wanting to make any misunderstandings.

Laura sighed and looked out at the sun through the huge hole punched in the wall separating us from wilderness. "We gotta fix this wall soon," she sighed.

I took a deep breath and sighed. I went outside through the hole, simply because it was closer than the proper door. I stood on the wrecked balcony, my hands were akimbo, the morning sunlight rained on my fatigue physic. I bobbled my head as I thought about what had happened the day. It was actually my routine before sleep. It's like I'm making a diary, without a diary.

"I'm done playing games with this douchebag," I whispered to myself. "I have suffered enough, I'm not taking anymore. I don't know where you are, but I will find you," I continued my curse. "And when I found you..."

"...I will kill you,"


End file.
